


Импульс толкает нас вперёд, а гравитация делает сильнее

by znamenskaya



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Community: bandombigbang, F/M, M/M, Science, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: Беда была в том, что Джерард родился Франкенштейном. У них была та искра гениальности, благодаря которой они блистали в науке и искусстве.Майки же был тёмной лошадкой, но именно он стал главной причиной успеха «Уэй Биолоджик Энтерпрайзес». Ему приходилось разбираться с делами компании, поэтому Джерард сидел всё время один.А это было плохо, потому что Джерард вечно умудрялся найти кучу проблем на свою задницу.Публикуется на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4030042





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [momentum keeps us going, gravity makes us strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449199) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Проблема была в том, что Джерард родился Франкенштейном. В семье Уэй было уже пять поколений Франкенштейнов, но Джерард был самым умным и самым креативным из всех своих родственников.

У Франкенштейнов была та искра гениальности, которая и делала их учёными, художниками, музыкантами и изобретателями. Список выдающихся Франкенштейнов был длинным и поистине впечатляющим: Тесла, Эйнштейн, Дикинсон и Брайон, Блэйк, Кало и Фейнман, Франклин и да Винчи, Сен-Жермен, Бетховен, Моцарт…*

А ещё Франкенштейны были абсолютно безнадёжны в быту, и Джерард не стал исключением из этого правила. 

Майки же был тёмной лошадкой в семье: такой же умный, как и Джерард, но более организованный и здравомыслящий. Именно Майки и был основной причиной того, что «Уэй Биолоджик Энтерпрайзес» пришла к своему успеху.

И именно он заботился о том, чтобы Джерард регулярно ел, ничего не поджигал и не терялся во время вылазок в город. Конечно, Рэй Торо, лучший друг братьев ещё со средней школы и их мажордом*, тоже помогал младшему Уэю, но всё же его главной обязанностью было следить за хозяйством. Он готовил и убирался, хотя, правда, всё же отказывался заниматься стиркой и глажкой вещей братьев. Только благодаря ему в замке Уэев всегда был свет, тепло и чистая вода.

Майки всё больше и больше времени проводил, разбираясь с делами «Уэй Биолоджик» и постоянно отражая атаки их соперников — Кландестин Индастриз, — а из-за этого Джерард сидел дома практически без присмотра.

Это было плохо. На самом деле очень плохо, потому что без присмотра Джерард мог (а так оно и было) найти кучу неприятностей на свою задницу.

*~*~*~*~*

Миниатюрные котята стали последней каплей. Они были милыми, пушистыми и по размеру были не больше мячиков для пинг-понга. Почему-то из-за своих небольших размеров эти котята с меньшей вероятностью заставляли аллергиков чихать, чесаться и постоянно тереть глаза, поэтому Джерард наконец смог осуществить мечту всей своей жизни и завести кошек. Он запер полдесятка созданных им котят в клетке для хомячка, которую получил на Рождество много лет назад, и проторчал перед ней несколько часов, воркуя над пушистыми шариками и строя им влюблённые глазки. 

Это было до тошноты сопливо, Майки даже думал, что его вырвет. Он взглянул на Рэя, который кашлянул, пряча смешок, пробубнил что-то о том, что надо бы заштукатурить стену в ванной, и ретировался. «Предатель», — мысленно отозвался Уэй-младший, хмурясь.

— Мы можем назвать их Миттенс™. 

Майки тупо посмотрел на него.

— Ну... Миниатюрные котята... Миттенс™! — Джерард выставил ладони вперёд, широко растопырил пальцы а-ля джазмен 30-х годов и обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Ты же не серьёзно? — Майки чувствовал, как подёргивается его левый глаз.

— Мааайки... — в голосе Джерарда едва-едва можно было услышать страдальческие нотки, но Майки уже сдался.

*~*~*~*~*

Сами по себе Миттенс™ не были бы так уж плохи, если бы Джерард однажды не оставил клетку открытой. А когда Миттенс™ оказались внутри стен замка, всё пропало: они быстро размножались в оккупированном пространстве ( _«Почковались, Майки!»_ ) и постоянно были где-то под ногами, из-за чего в замке просто невозможно было спать, со всем этим постоянным мяуканьем, мурчанием и вознёй в стенах.

Даже Рэй начал терять терпение с Миттенс™.

— Джерарду нужен кто-то, кто сможет помочь разобраться с этим, — в руках у Торо была щётка и небольшой совок, куда он сгребал Миттенс™ и относил их в специально сооружённый загон.

— Мне не нужен чёртов Игор*, — заворчал Джерард.

Майки, только что выудив нескольких Миттенс™ из чашки с хлопьями, приподнял бровь. Он попытался вытереть с Миттенс™ молоко рукавом кофты, но они завозились, решив, что это какая-то очередная игра, и Майки сдался. Может, они сами вылижут друг друга. Если нет, то ему придётся их мыть, а это будет сложно, потому что они крошечные; хотя он может просто закинуть их в кухонную раковину и хорошенько прополоскать. У них даже есть дуршлаг, если что…

Джерард догадался изобразить стыдливый вид.

— Ты создал кошачью версию трибблов* и выпустил их болтаться по всему замку. Если мы _сейчас же_ ничего не сделаем с этим, они захватят мир! — Майки с осуждением ткнул в брата ложкой.

— О, точно, я ведь _реально_ создал кошек-трибблов! — Джерард выглядел слишком уж довольным собой.

— Чёрт, — произнёс Рэй, закрывая лицо руками. Майки вздохнул.

— Мне плевать, если ты думаешь, что тебе не нужен Игор. Мы хотим остаться в здравом уме, и поэтому у тебя _будет_ Игор, — он опустил голову и застыл, покорно наблюдая за тем, как десятка два Миттенс™ карабкаются на него, как на громадное дерево.

— Мааайки…

— Нет, — он поднял руку, — и не спорь. Я больше этого не выдержу. Не знаю, как Рэй, а я нормально не высыпался с тех пор, как Миттенс™ сбежали, — Майки отодрал одного Миттен™ от штанины, поморщившись, когда крохотные коготки впились в его руку. — Первое, что сделает Игор — поможет тебе поймать всех Миттенс™ и сделать с ними что-нибудь, чтобы они перестали… — тут Майки изобразил кавычки, — воспроизводить себе подобных.

— Почковаться.

— Плевать, — Майки пристально посмотрел на брата. — Хватит.

Тут встрял Рэй:

— Они стали самым настоящим проклятьем, Джерард, — сказал он, убирая со стола посуду.

— Но…

— Нет, — сказал Майки самым серьёзным тоном. С него действительно хватит.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Ежемесячник Сумасшедшего Учёного_ **

_«Уэй Биолоджик Энтерпрайзес» начинает приём заявок на должность штатного научного сотрудника среднего звена. Желательно, чтобы кандидат мог начать работу как можно скорее._

_Область научных изысканий кандидата не имеет значения, но предпочтителен опыт работы с органическими системами. В обязанности кандидата, успешно прошедшего собеседование, будет входить разработка и применение на практике новых методов изучения данных, а также работа с данными «Уэй Биолоджик», помощь в управлении начатыми проектами, написание технических отчётов и отзывов, инвентаризация и закупка оборудования для лаборатории (по мере надобности), мелкая офисная работа и варка кофе._

_«Уэй Биолоджик» имеет в рабочем состоянии обширную передвижную лабораторию, оборудование которой включает в себя: одиночный молекулярный сенквенсор РНК-полимеразы Худа, растровый туннельный микроскоп, спектрометр индуктивно-связанной плазмы, соединённый с газовым хроматографом с охлаждающей установкой, программируемыми тепловыми инжекторами испарения и установкой для выработки импульсов электрофорезиса._

_«Уэй Биолоджик» также предлагает кандидату, успешно прошедшему собеседование, щедрый компенсационный пакет, в который входят: пятнадцать оплачиваемых праздников, две недели оплачиваемого отпуска, оплачиваемый больничный, медицинская (офтальмолог и дантист) страховка, план 401(k)* и несколько комнат в живописном замке Уэй._

_Заявления с приложенным резюме, заверенными справками об образовании, описанием научных работ, профессиональных интересов и достижений и тремя рекомендательными письмами присылать по адресу: Уэй Биолоджик, Ящик AA, Бельвилль, НД 07109._

*~*~*~*~*

**_Вестник Зловещего Властителя_ **

_«Уэй Биолоджик Энтерпрайзес» начинает приём заявок на должность штатного научного приспешника. Желательно, чтобы кандидат мог начать ассистировать в работе над полным захватом мира как можно скорее._

_Область научных изысканий кандидата не имеет значения, но предпочтителен опыт работы с органическими системами. В обязанности кандидата, успешно прошедшего собеседование, будет входить поддержка сотрудников «Уэй Биолоджик» во всех начинаниях, помощь в управлении проектами, написание технических отчётов, допрос шпионов, инвентаризация и закупка оборудования для лаборатории (по мере надобности), мелкая офисная работа и варка кофе. **Терпение — главное и самое важное качество кандидата.**_

_«Уэй Биолоджик» имеет в рабочем состоянии обширную передвижную лабораторию и предлагают конкурентоспособный компенсационный пакет, который включает в себя несколько комнат в замке Уэй._

_Заявления с приложенным резюме, заверенными справками об образовании, описанием теорий господства над миром, профессиональных интересов, методов допроса и тремя рекомендательными письмами присылать по адресу: Уэй Биолоджик, Ящик AA, Бельвилль, НД 07109._

*~*~*~*~*

К концу месяца Майки получил больше сотни ответов на свои объявления в «Ежемесячнике» и «Вестнике». Он умудрился немного уменьшить это число, проверив все ссылки и отбросив самых сумасшедших (сумасшедших не в хорошем смысле) кандидатов. Дальше Майки стал сужать поиски, тщательно исследуя специализацию каждого кандидата.

Одна из самых интересных заявок пришла от гибрида робота и гуманоида с искусственным интеллектом. У них* было великолепное образование и впечатляющий трудовой стаж, как и ожидалось. И Майки, и Джерард сошлись во мнении, что роботы классные; они бы никогда не стали дискриминировать существ механической природы, но Майки не был уверен, что они подходят для исследований Джерарда. Хотя он всё равно отложил их заявку в стопку кандидатов, которых стоит «проинтервьюировать» — чисто из любопытства.

Потом Майки исключил тех, у кого была мутная история трудовой деятельности, и тех, кто искал работу, только-только закончив учёбу. Последним был нужен кто-то понадёжнее, а Джерард совсем не подходил на роль руководителя неопытного научного сотрудника. Идеальным кандидатом был тот, кто мог бы (действительно мог) встать и сказать «нет» некоторым нереалистичным замыслам Джерарда. Или хотя бы не дать жизнь проектам, из-за которых их всех могли бросить за решётку.

— Святое дерьмо! — ему отозвался хор тонких «мяу». Они с Рэем не очень преуспели в выдворении Миттенс™ из его кабинета. — Чёрт! Джерард! Джерард! — кричал Майки, галопом несясь по ступенькам вниз, в подвальные лаборатории. — Джераааард! — он ворвался в главную лабораторию и затормозил у рабочего стола брата. — Айеро подал заявку!

Джерард отсутствующе промычал, не поднимая глаз от микроскопа, которым был увлечён.

— Кто сделал что?

Его брат подошёл ближе, нетерпеливо подёргивая ногой в ожидании. Вскоре Джерард наконец посмотрел на него.

— Айеро. Подал заявку. На работу. К нам на работу. К тебе. К тебе на работу, как твой будущий Игор, — у Майки аж язык связался в узел от шока. _Айеро,_ чёрт его дери. Это будет очень удачный ход для «Уэй Биолоджик» и к тому же украсит годовой отчёт.

— И это… хорошо? — Джерард попытался выдавить восторженную улыбку, но провалился, потому что его взгляд продолжал скользить обратно к микроскопу.

— Да ради любви к… — Майки едва поборол желание запустить пальцы в волосы и хорошенько _дёрнуть._ — Айеро — одна из самых известных династий Игоров в мире.

— О, ладно. Супер. Значит, это хорошо, — пальцы Уэя-старшего потянулись к микроскопу, но он тут же отдёрнул руку с виноватым видом. Майки тут же прищурился.

— Над чем ты работаешь, а, Джерард?

— Ни над чем, — парень уставился в пол и начал теребить пальцами низ футболки с Iron Maiden, которая была под его лабораторным халатом. Он выглядел как пятилетний ребёнок, сидя перед братом и качаясь на стуле. Майки вздохнул и убрал пряди волос с лица. Джерард совершенно не умел врать.

— Нет, правда. Над чем ты работаешь?

— Маппис™*. Я не хочу, чтобы Миттенс™ было одиноко.

— Исключено.

— Мааайки…

— Нет, — Майки едва сдерживался под натиском этих огромных, умоляющих глаз. — По крайней мере, пока мы не разберёмся с ассистентом, — он поскрёб лицо. — А ты не разрабатывал новый штамм бактерий, которые уничтожают загрязнения? — иногда такое помогало направить энергию Джерарда в более… полезное направление.

— Скууучно, — протянул парень, надувая губы.

Уэй-младший заставил себя продолжить противостояние. Всё-таки у него были годы практики. 

— Может быть. Но было бы неплохо, если бы ты закончил этот проект, чтобы мы смогли выставить его на рынок. «Кландестин Индастриз» недавно попытались запатентовать такой же штамм бактерий, а это явно посягает на _твои_ исследования. Наши юристы составляют иск.

Джерард нахмурился и посмотрел на брата.

— Я нашёл эту органическую ветку по чистой случайности. Откуда «Клан Индастриз» взяли эту же идею?

— Шпионы. Они платили кому-то в отделе закупок, отслеживали наши поставки и потом сложили два и два вместе, — Майки пожал плечами. — Я позаботился об этом.

— Ты всегда обо всём заботишься, — сказал Джерард. — Спасибо, Майкс.

— Тогда что, бактерии?

— Видимо, да, — он вздохнул. — Эксплуататор.

— Верно, — Майки рассмеялся.

*~*~*~*~*

В конце концов, Майки решил провести интервью с семью кандидатами. Вообще-то их сначала было шесть, но Джерард настоял на простом числе*, а число семь нравилось Майки больше пяти. Ещё он составил список стандартных вопросов, по которым хотел пробежаться с каждым, но тут поверх его плеча заглянул Джерард, покачал головой, схватил маркер и начал вычёркивать некоторые вопросы.

— Эй, это вообще-то мои вопросы, составь свои собственные! — увидев восторг на лице брата, Майки понял, что это была тактическая ошибка.

— Хорошо, составлю.

— Чёрт, — сказал он. То, что должно было быть «как два пальца об асфальт», только что стало в разы сложнее, чем надо. Майки вообще-то не знал, а чего он так удивляется? Он вздохнул. — Пять вопросов моих, пять твоих? — предложил он как компромисс. 

Джерард широко ухмыльнулся.

— Идеально. 

И уплясал в сторону лаборатории, жизнерадостно насвистывая.

У Майки было очень плохое предчувствие. Когда он позже рассказал об этом Рэю, тот лишь грустно покачал головой, потрясывая кудрями.

— Тебе уже надо научиться быть осторожнее. 

Майки вздохнул и, соглашаясь, кивнул.

— Он просто иногда такой _любопытный._

Рэй успокаивающе погладил его по плечу.

— Ну, теперь интервью будут интереснее с его вопросами.

— Вот этого я и боюсь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Никола Тесла (учёный), Альберт Эйнштейн (учёный), Эмили Дикинсон (поэтесса), Брайон Гайсин (художник), Уильям Блэйк (поэт, художник и гравёр), Фрида Кало (художница) Ричард Филлипс Фейнман (учёный-физик и, кстати, красавчик, просто загуглите его фото), Бенджамин Франклин (политический деятель, дипломат и изобретатель), Леонардо да Винчи (изобретатель, учёный, художник, скульптор и писатель), граф Сен-Жермен (дипломат эпохи Просвещения, путешественник, алхимик и оккультист), Людвиг ван Бетховен (композитор), Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт (композитор).  
> [2] Мажордом — дворецкий, управляющий в богатых домах.  
> [3] Игор (хотя вообще-то Игорь, судя по одному мультику 2009 года, но я решила чуть видоизменить слово, чтобы уж слишком нелепо не звучало) — это помощник учёного, злобного или не очень злобного гения, в готической литературе.  
> [4] Трибблы — вымышленные существа из сериала «Стартрек». Показаны как маленькие, мягкие и нежные создания, издающие ко всему прочему успокаивающее мурлыканье.  
> [5] План 401(k) — наиболее популярный пенсионный план (накопительный пенсионный счёт) частной пенсионной системы в США.  
> [6] В данном случае «они» — это гендерно-нейтральное местоимение.  
> [7] Маппис™ (mini+puppies) — по аналогии с Миттенс™ (mini+kittens).  
> [8] Простые числа — это числа, которые делятся только на единицу и на себя.


	2. Chapter 2

Грета Салпетер была блестяще образованной женщиной, которая специализировалась на биологических компьютерных системах. Для своей магистерской диссертации она создала реальную модель логических вентилей «И» и «ИЛИ», которые управлялись инстинктами стада леммингов. Доктор Салпетер занимала довольно высокий пост в Центре Неординарных Вычислений и опубликовала во время работы там внушительное количество монографий. Майки решил, что она должна хорошо сойтись с Джи, потому что он тоже интересовался роботами и возможностью управления органическими клетками.

Доктор Салпетер оказалась моложе, чем предполагал Майки; у неё были светлые волосы и голубые глаза, а сама она напоминала своим видом эльфийку. Майки попросил Рэя проводить женщину вниз, в его кабинет, где они с Джерардом сидели, пили кофе и обсуждали, как будет лучше поймать всех Миттенс™. Майки думал о ловушках с кошачьей мятой, а Джерарду нравилась идея с гигантской системой пылесосов: можно было аккуратно высосать Миттенс™ из всех закоулков их старого, продуваемого всеми ветрами замка.

— Здравствуйте, — вдруг Майки встал и протянул вошедшей руку. — Нам очень приятно познакомиться с вами, доктор Салпетер, — сказал он, исподтишка пнув стул Джерарда. Тот с опозданием встал и странно то ли кивнул, то ли качнул головой, как он всегда делал, стесняясь кого-то. 

— Привет.

У доктора Салпетер было крепкое рукопожатие и прямой взгляд, что сразу же расположило к ней Майки.

— Спасибо, мистер Уэй, доктор Уэй. Я была польщена тем, что вы дали мне возможность получить эту работу.

Майки улыбнулся.

— Что ж, тогда начнём? Расскажите нам о себе.

Доктор Салпетер уверенно и чётко ответила на пять его вопросов, рассказала о том, над чем работает сейчас, как часто раньше сглаживала конфликты между другими учёными, чего хотела бы достичь, но вишенкой на торте стало то, что доктор Салпетер работала волонтёром в бедных семьях. Майки был очень впечатлён; он не ожидал найти такого подходящего кандидата на первом же интервью. 

Но тут вступил Джерард:

— Ваше резюме впечатляет, — сказал он. — Мне очень интересно узнать, что вы думаете о биообработке разрозненных данных. Это занимательная штука, — он порылся в кипе бумаг на столе. — Если вы готовы потерпеть нас ещё чуть-чуть, то я бы хотел задать вам пару своих вопросов.

— Конечно, я готова, — ответила женщина, улыбнувшись. Джерард кивнул.

— Как вы думаете, сколько воздушных шариков надо, чтобы заполнить эту комнату? — спросил он, активно размахивая руками. Тут улыбка доктора Салпетер исчезла.

— Простите, что?

— Считайте, что мы проводим воображаемый эксперимент. Сколько нужно надутых воздушных шариков, чтобы заполнить эту комнату?

Отсюда всё пошло наперекосяк. Доктор Салпетер с трудом продиралась сквозь безумно нелепые вопросы Джерарда, а Майки всё сильнее и сильнее злился. Джерард обычно не мучил людей ради забавы, но наблюдая, как доктор Салпетер отчаянно пытается держаться на плаву, Майки начал сомневаться в этом.

— Спасибо, доктор Салпетер, — сказал наконец Джерард, поднялся и протянул женщине руку. — Мы очень ценим то, что вы нашли время побеседовать с «Уэй Биолоджик Энтерпрайзес». У нас есть ещё несколько кандидатов, но мы свяжемся с вами к концу следующей недели и сообщим о нашем решении.

Женщина кивнула и позволила Рэю проводить себя обратно. Когда она оказалась достаточно далеко, чтобы их не слышать, Майки накинулся на брата.

— Что это была за хрень, Джи? «Как бы вы поместили слона в холодильник»? Что это за хрень?

— Майки, я хотел посмотреть, насколько она креативный человек, — Джерард серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Креативность — это важное качество учёного, но у многих людей этого качества просто нет. Доктор Салпетер — талантливая женщина, она хороша в том, что делает, но у неё нет этого... этого...

— Je ne sais quoi*? — сухо спросил Майки. Джерард широко улыбнулся.

— Да, именно этого и нет. Она будет ценным сотрудником в любой компании. Но только не в нашей.

Майки взглянул на него.

— У тебя никогда ничего не бывает простым.

— Но я же не специально, — возразил Джерард. — Я просто решил, если у меня будет Игор, то мне нужен тот, кто подойдёт именно мне. А если по-другому, то в чём смысл?

— Справедливо, — Майки вздохнул. — Следующее интервью через час. Я скажу Рэю, чтобы он пришёл за тобой чуть раньше, ладно?

Джерард выглядел как ребёнок, которому сказали, что сегодня начались каникулы.

— Супер!

Майки покачал головой.

*~*~*~*~*

Доктор Роберт МакКрэкен изучал биомедицинские свойства редких грибов и в своё время весьма успешно объединил традиции Запада и Востока, отыскав гриб, который помогал бороться с отторжением органов при трансплантации и облегчал симптомы депрессии.

Доктор МакКрэкен был невысоким, с причёской из длинных блондинистых дредов, завязанных на затылке, и аккуратно одетым. Он улыбнулся, обменялся рукопожатием с Майки, который тут же решил: _это он._ Вот только Джерард не протянул руку доктору МакКрэкену. На самом деле, он вообще старался не подходить к нему слишком близко и пытался не дать сделать это Майки. Странно — даже по меркам Джерарда.

— Доктор МакКрэкен, расскажите о том, чем вы сейчас занимаетесь.

В ответ мужчина улыбнулся, но Майки разглядел, что в этой улыбке что-то не так. Может, Джерард и был прав.

— Сейчас я работаю с видом _Cordyceps_ , к которому относятся грибы-паразиты. Они обычно заражают насекомых и в какой-то степени контролируют их сознание, причём так, чтобы насекомые делали всё для выживания гриба.

— Но не для своего собственного блага, — скучающе прервал его Джерард.

— Нет, не для собственного блага, — доктор МакКрэкен кивнул, широко распахнув голубые глаза. — Сейчас я наблюдаю за тем, как гриб манипулирует разумом хозяина, и пытаюсь выяснить, имеет ли он то же влияние на позвоночных, — он пожал плечами. — Грибы-паразиты давно используются в народной медицине, а я просто исследую фармакологические свойства более перспективных видов.

Джерард кивнул.

— Интересно, — он повернулся к Майки и продолжил: — У нас есть несколько вопросов к вам; это лишь для того, чтобы понять, подойдёте ли вы «Уэй Биолоджик» или нет.

— Конечно, задавайте.

Майки не совсем понимал, что происходит, но решил не вмешиваться.

— Что вы считаете самой большой своей слабостью?

Оставшаяся часть интервью прошла гладко. Доктор МакКрэкен вдумчиво ответил на все стандартные вопросы Майки, но когда Майки вопросительно посмотрел на брата, тот лишь слегка наклонил голову, что значило «нет» и задал ни одного из своих _je ne sais quoi_ вопросов. Если бы всё сложилось по-другому, то Майки был бы этому рад, но Джерард с каждой секундой всё больше дёргался и нервничал, так что Уэй-младший пожал руку доктору МакКрэкену и попросил Рэя проводить гостя к выходу.

— На экстренную чистку, живее! Он мог оставить на тебе споры! — воскликнул Джерард, заталкивая брата в обеззараживатель, который примыкал к его кабинету. Джерард был действительно напуган — это слышалось в его голосе. 

— Раздевайся, — раздалось глухо из-за толстой стеклянной стенки. Майки просто сделал так, как было сказано, и разделся догола. Герметичная кабина начала заполняться дезинфецирующим средством. — Я пойду обработаю твой кабинет, а потом приведу сюда Рэя. Сейчас вернусь, никуда не уходи.

Майки не успел спросить у брата, куда же и зачем ему было идти без одежды.

*~*~*~*~*

Только спустя несколько часов, когда все они сидели на кухне, закутавшись в халаты, и пили кофе, Джерард всё объяснил.

— Паразиты, с которыми он работал, захватили его сознание.

— Как во «Вторжении похитителей тел»*? Людские оболочки и всякое такое? — спросил Рэй.

— Да, — Джерард был бледным и необычно тихим.

— Как ты догадался? Он выглядел абсолютно нормально, когда я привёл его в лабораторию, может, немного неразговорчивый, но ничто не указывало на то, что его захватили паразиты, — в карих глазах Рэя мелькал живой интерес.

— Да, Джи, как ты догадался?

Джерард обвёл пальцем царапину на столе, а потом сделал это ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё.

— Мы как-то встречались с ним, правда, совсем вскользь. Да, на конференции в Лос-Анджелесе, — он поморщился. — Доктор МакКрэкен... _был_ слишком громким, неприятно громким человеком. Заметный, общительный, душа компании... Как белка на коксе. Такая сильная разница очень заметна, а зная, что он работал с грибами-паразитами, которые могут контролировать сознание...

Майки передёрнуло.

— Фу.

— Именно, — Джерард допил оставшийся кофе и с глухим стуком поставил чашку на стол. — Я боялся предупреждать его, потому что многие грибы-паразиты могут выпускать споры внезапно, небольшими взрывами, но нам это не помогло бы. Споры повсюду, кто бы знал, что они могли с нами сделать, — он поёжился и посмотрел в пустую чашку. — Я позвонил своему другу из Центра контроля заболеваний, и доктора МакКрэкена забрали. Они говорят, что весь его мозг и вообще всё тело заполнены грибами, поэтому они держат его на карантине и пытаются наладить контакт с паразитами. Они думают, что доктор МакКрэкен — как человек — мёртв.

— Чёрт возьми, как в ужастиках про зомби, — пробормотал Рэй.

— Да. Вот только зомби контролировал инопланетный разум, — Джерард тихо вздохнул. — Интересно, скольких людей он заразил за всё время...

Майки долго смотрел на брата, а потом встал и убрал из расписания все оставшиеся дела. Они втроём уселись на диван вплотную друг к другу, ели мороженое и смотрели «Братство Кольца», стараясь не думать ни о чём. 

*~*~*~*~*

Следующими кандидатами были* И.И., одна из наиболее проработанных моделей экстраполятивных машин. Они называли себя ТРиК и были похожи на маленькую квадратную собаку — только вместо ушей у них торчали антенны, а вместо глаз мерцали красные огоньки, зато у них был хвост.

— Людям легче общаться со мной, если они видят некую осязаемую форму перед собой, — их голос был мягким и мужским, но с лёгкой ноткой металла, которая показывала, что голос создаётся механизмом.

— Я вижу, — сказал Майки, глядя на «морду» кандидата, и с помощью Джерарда аккуратно поднял тяжёлого робота на стол. — Люди обычно смотрят на то, что, как им кажется, говорит с ними. Это сложно сделать, разговаривая с голосом без его тела.

— Определённо, — согласились ТРиК.

— Кстати, я не могу не прокомментировать форму вашего корпуса, — сказал Джерард, игнорируя брата, который яростно дёргал рукой поперёк своего горла. — Вам нравится сериал?

— Да, да, — сказали ТРиК вмиг подобревшим голосом, — очень нравится.

— Я угадал, — Джерард широко улыбнулся. — Обалденно.

— Я думаю, что люди чувствуют себя комфортнее, видя знакомый предмет.

— Так и есть.

— Ладно, давайте начнём, — вмешался Майки. — ТРиК, расскажите нам о себе.

ТРиК были потрясающим образцом робота с искусственным интеллектом. Они начали в качестве экспериментального компьютера, а когда их создатель-Франкенштейн вставил им карту памяти большего объёма, они перешли в стадию разумного существа. 

— Доктор МакКой добился того, что меня признали разумным существом и помог разобраться в некоторых тонкостях человеческого общества.

Они, что было неудивительно, изучали отношения роботов и людей и пытались найти способы для того, чтобы люди и роботы лучше понимали друг друга, параллельно углубляясь в исследование гибридов людей и роботов с искусственным интеллектом. Они думали, что общение было ключом к этому пониманию, а общение без слов было следующей ступенью в отношениях между людьми, андроидами и другими разумами, основанными на компьютерах. 

Когда вопросы начал задавать Джерард, ТРиК не мешкали. Они продумали все возможные способы того, как поместить слона в холодильник, и объяснили, как именно нашли количество шариков, которые могли бы заполнить кабинет Майки.

— На самом деле это несложно, именно для таких вычислений был придуман калькулятор. Но мы решили, что вам нужен ответ, найденный творческим путём, а не предоставленный сухими цифрами.

Джерард расцвёл и счастливо кивнул.

ТРиК сказали братьям «спасибо» за подаренную возможность и поехали к выходу; Майки и Джерард наблюдали за ними.

— Если мы не возьмём их, то мы должны как-нибудь пригласить их к нам в гости, — сказал Джерард. — Потому что они просто офигительны.

— Точно.

*~*~*~*~*

— Добрый день.

Доктор Алисия Симмонс была самой великолепной женщиной из всех, которых когда-либо видел Майки. Она была высокой и худой, но с приятными округлостями; Майки взял её за руку и восхитился тонкими, красивыми пальцами.

Она была палеогенетиком; защитила докторскую о том, возможно ли воссоздать вымершие организмы, используя генетический материал с Ранчо Ла-Брея* ( _«Майки, это же как в «Парке Юрского периода! Только с млекопитающими ледниковой эпохи!»_ ). В свободное от написания работы время она сотрудничала с несколькими известными компаниями по поводу регулирования добычи материалов и их переработки. Она уже оформила несколько патентов на свои разработки и постепенно шла к тому, чтобы стать значительной фигурой в области генетики вымерших видов.

— До-добрый день, — запинаясь, ответил Майки, пожимая руку женщины и краснея. Он знал, что Джерард сейчас наверняка ничего не понимает, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Доктор Симмонс была красивой: тёмные волосы, такие же тёмные притягательные глаза, строгий костюм и лёгкий намёк на татуировки под белоснежной рубашкой...

— Я Джерард Уэй, а это — Майки, — сказал Джерард, протягивая ей руку. — И мы очень рады с вами познакомиться, — он толкнул Майки к стулу, и тот просто упал в него, чувствуя, как его колени превращаются в желе.

— Добрый день, — снова сказала она, на этот раз коротко улыбнувшись.

Майки не мог отвести от неё взгляда.

— Итак, доктор Симмонс, — продолжил Джерард. — Расскажите нам о себе.

Она подробно описала свою жизнь и рассказала, над чем конкретно работает сейчас, пока Джерард издавал все подобающие «хммм» и «да» в подобающих местах, а Майки просто пялился на неё.

— Почему вы решили заняться генетикой? — спросил Джерард.

— Знаете, мне всегда хотелось завести маленького пушистого мамонта, — доктор Симмонс сказала это настолько мягко и нежно, что Майки снова не мог оторвать от неё взгляда.

— Прекрасно, — Джерард пнул брата под столом, и тому пришлось заставить себя прекратить пускать слюни на женщину и вместо этого поучаствовать в обсуждении, чтобы попросить пояснения к некоторым её ответам.

— У вас когда-нибудь был конфликт с человеком, на которого вы работали? Если да, то как вы разрешили его?

Доктор Симмонс ответила не сразу; она задумалась, отвлечённо похлопывая кончиками пальцев по нижней губе, что приковало взгляд Майки. Джерарду снова пришлось пнуть брата, чтобы он перестал пялиться.

— Что ж, когда-то я работала на одного профессора, который как-то раз решил, что может присвоить себе мои открытия, — наконец негромко ответила женщина. 

— И что вы сделали? Написали жалобу в Гильдию? — Гильдия Игоров разрешала конфликты между Франкенштейнами и Игорами, блюдя при этом права и свободы последних.

— О, нет, я убила его.

Майки моргнул и попытался припомнить, откуда пришло её заявление: из «Ежемесячника» или… Нет, она точно подавала через «Вестник».

— О, старая школа! — ответил Джерард, светясь от восторга. — Амбициозно.

— Именно, — согласилась доктор Симмонс.

Джерард кивнул и задал следующий вопрос.

*~*~*~*~*

— Что думаешь? — фальшиво-небрежно спросил Джерард. — Кроме того, что она кажется тебе сексуальной.

— Мегасексуальная, — ответил Майки, водя пальцем по ободку кружки. — Но я думаю, что она слишком целеустремлённая, чтобы быть просто твоим Игором, — он посмотрел в свой блокнот и скривился, увидев, что изрисовал его дурацкими сердечками. Парень вырвал страницу из блокнота, скомкал её, попытался забросить в корзину... И не попал. — Чёрт.

— Да, я тоже думал об этом. Представь, как ты спускаешься в лабораторию и видишь, что я валяюсь на полу, а из спины у меня торчит нож, — Джерард улыбнулся и стащил у Майки блокнот, чтобы нарисовать доктора Симмонс, которая гоняется за ним с большим тесаком. — Но она, как Франкенштейн, будет у нас отличным сотрудником.

Майки уставился на него.

— Не многовато ли ради человека, с которым мы только познакомились?

Для этого нужно было заполнить кучу бумаг, петиций, которые должны рассмотреть обе гильдии, заплатить вступительные взносы, найти рекомендательные письма…

— А может, она счастлива быть просто Игором? — потом он обратил внимание на картинку в блокноте. — Кстати, тесак — не самое идеальное орудие убийства.

Джерард вздохнул.

— Майки…

— К тому же она опасна.

— Только если мы попытаемся её надурить, — усмехнулся Джерард. — Но ты хочешь просто…

Майки быстро поднял руку, чтобы Джерард не отпустил очередной дурацкий комментарий.

— Молчи.

Снова вздохнув, Джерард кивнул.

— Ладно. Но я не думаю, что доктор Симмонс хочет быть Игором до конца жизни. То, с чем она хочет работать, очень хорошо переплетается с тем, что делаем мы. Так что нам нужно подцепить её, пока есть возможность.

— Думаешь?

— Да, думаю. Она очень умна, амбициозна и прекрасно дополнит собой «Биоложик Энтерпрайзес». Кстати, когда мы закончим разбираться с бумагами, ты можешь пригласить её на свидание!

Майки опять покраснел.

— Иди ты.

А Джерард лишь довольно улыбнулся.

*~*~*~*~*

Доктор Гейб Сапорта был самым высоким и самым худым человеком из всех, которых когда-либо встречал Майки. А ещё он был единственным человеком с двойной докторской степенью из всех кандидатов: по философии и физике. Такое странное сочетание заставило Майки недоумевать, но Джерард лишь кивнул головой.

— Майкс, почти вся квантовая физика — это _и есть_ философия.

Парень пожал плечами, потому что — ну что он мог на это ответить? Он не знал ровным счётом ничего ни о физике, ни о философии. Но Джерард прочёл заявление доктора Сапорты и сразу же отложил его в стопку «для интервью».

Вдобавок у доктора Сапорты был весьма сомнительный вкус в одежде — он был весь фиолетовый пополам с ядовито-розовым, — но кто такой Майки, чтобы осуждать его? Особенно учитывая тот факт, что рядом с Майки сидел Джерард с таким видом, будто он только что свалился с кровати: его волосы торчали во все стороны, а костюм был безнадёжно помят. Впрочем, если посмотреть на часы, было вполне реально, что Джерард недавно встал. Ко всему прочему, на нём были разные носки, а жилетка была застёгнута не на те пуговицы. 

— Нам очень приятно познакомиться с вами, доктор Сапорта, — сказал Джерард.

— Взаимно, — ответил мужчина. — Я ценю предоставленную возможность.

Майки кивнул.

— Итак, расскажите нам немного о себе.

Доктор Сапорта явно любил поговорить. _Очень_ любил. Он рассказал братьям о своей жизни, об образовании и о том, как он рос в семье философов и богословов, которые до сих пор были расстроены тем, что он предан науке больше. Мама не разговаривает с ним, хотя она велела ему — косвенно, через братьев — заботиться о себе и как-то умудрялась находить время и пилить его за отсутствие внуков. А его отец просто пытался свести его со всякими молоденькими барышнями.

Он рассказал и о том, как пытается найти идеальное равновесие между наукой и религией. Он был абсолютно уверен, что квантовая физика — ответ на все вопросы.

— В какой-то мере так и есть, да? — ответил на это Джерард. — Квантовая физика — это то, что объединяет всю Вселенную, включая и такие вещи, как вера и правда.

Доктор Сапорта улыбнулся ему.

— Точно.

А потом продолжил объяснять, как именно процессы в квантовом уровне влияют на процессы в макроскопическом уровне — именно на макроскопических изменениях и основывались его исследования.

— Но вы же понимаете, что у «Уэй Биоложик Энтерпрайзес» сейчас нет ни акселератора частиц, ни какого-нибудь циклотрона? — спросил Джерард. — Я хотел поставить что-нибудь из этого, но сейчас мои изыскания не связаны с квантовыми частицами, поэтому издержки получились бы слишком большими, — Он скосил глаза на брата, который успешно его проигнорировал. 

Доктор Сапорта кивнул.

— Но у вас есть ров с водой.

Джерард просиял.

— Да! Это идеально, правда? Мы можем спустить воду, найти крокодилам и пираньям новый дом, а потом построить прекрасный круговой акселератор!

— Да, если, конечно, этот проект спонсируют…

Джерард рассмеялся и пихнул Майки плечом.

— Да, иногда это самое сложное. Этот парень стережёт каждый пенни, как дракон.

Тут телефон Майки тихо пикнул; это был Рэй. Рэй, который может прервать их с Джерардом, только если случится что-то важное.

— Извините, мне нужно кое с чем разобраться, — он встал, ободряюще сжал плечо брата и вышел в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь. — Да?

Рэй не стал заморачиваться с приветствием.

— Сапорта зарегистрирован как член гильдии Ассасинов. Угадай, на кого он сейчас работает?

— Чёрт, да ты шутишь!

— Не шучу, — ответил Рэй. — Сейчас перешлю тебе данные. 

— Я ведь ещё подумал, что он слишком хорош, для того чтобы быть нормальным, — Майки заглянул в кабинет, где Джерард, возбуждённо жестикулируя, что-то объяснял доктору Сапорте. — Знаешь, Джи он тоже понравился.

Рэй раздражённо зашипел.

— Ты что, оставил его одного с Сапортой?

— Всё нормально, — заверил его Майки. — Джи вооружён. Он же всегда вооружён, когда рядом незнакомые люди — при нём нож и пистолет.

— Но всё же...

— Я знаю, — Майки устало потёр глаза. Он хотел теперь только одного: чтобы все оставшиеся интервью прошли спокойно, без всяких андроидов, сексуальных татуированных женщин или ассасинов. Боже, пожалуйста, осталось всего два канидидата... Никаких больше сюрпризов. — Спасибо, Рэй. 

— De nada*. Я сейчас спущусь, — ответил мужчина и повесил трубку.

— Простите, что прерываю, — сказал Майки, вернувшись в офис, и сел на своё место. Он с одобрением отметил, что Джи почувствовал, что что-то не так, и расстегнул ножны, чтобы в случае чего быстро вытащить нож. — Итак, доктор Сапорта, как давно вы работаете на Пита Вентца и «Кландестин Индастриз»? 

— Чёрт возьми, — прошипел Джерард.

— Простите? Не понимаю...

Через встроенный в телефон проектор Майки показал 3D видео, которое отослал ему Рэй и на котором Пит Вентц и Сапорта шли по улице, причём рука Сапорты была фамильярно закинута на плечи Пита. 

Майки чувствовал пустоту где-то в районе живота, в которой смешалось всё: и гнев, и сожаление, и воспоминания о тех бессонных ночах, когда он в сотый раз пытался понять, что же пошло не так.

— Я не знаю… — он даже не успел закончить предложение, потому что Сапорта просто _взлетел_ в воздух, перепрыгнул стол и врезался в Джерарда, сбивая того с ног. Но все уроки самозащиты наконец окупились, потому что Джи спихнул с себя Сапорту, быстро перекатился на бок и встал, вытащив нож и по-звериному оскалившись. 

— Давай же, ублюдок! — бросил он Сапорте, который, видимо, был наполовину ниндзя, потому что он быстро швырнул что-то под ноги Джи. Раздалось громкое «БАМ», и весь кабинет заволокло густым тёмным дымом.

— Рэй! Рэй! — закричал Джерард. — Он уходит! Рэээй!

Майки не видел ничего, поэтому просто направил пистолет перед собой и направился к окнам — надо было выветрить дым из комнаты.

— Он ушёл. Врезался в меня, когда выбегал из замка, — раздался голос Рэя из коридора.

— Твою мать! — Джерард очень рассердился.

Майки распахнул створки окна, вдыхая свежий воздух.

— Рэй, выпускай адских гончих!

Длинная пауза.

— Джи, у нас нет гончих.

Рэй сказал это с таким глубоким сожалением, что Майки фыркнул, быстро прикрываясь кашлем, пока не заметил Джерард. Дым постепенно рассеивался, и Майки уже мог различить смутный силуэт брата, который стоял, уперев руки в бока и нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой.

— И что у нас тогда _есть,_ Рэй?

— У нас есть волки, которые, конечно, похожи на гончих, но ты сам знаешь, что они никуда не годны. Не думаю, что они могут кого-то _съесть,_ если ты этого хотел.

Дым рассеялся достаточно, чтобы они оба могли нормально рассмотреть Джерарда.

— Чёрт! — он повернулся к брату. — Майкс, почему у нас нет каких-нибудь крутых животных, которые могут охотиться и пожирать наших врагов? 

— Потому что вы с Рэем вечно превращаете их в домашних питомцев? — нет, здесь Майки не будет брать ответственность на себя. Он ничего не скажет про псевдодраконов, про грифона или про василиска. И, конечно, промолчит о чёртовой Маре*, которая всё ещё отказывалась носить седло. 

Он _пытался._

— Оу, — Джерард сник. — Наверное, да, так и есть.

За это время Майки подошёл к брату настолько близко, что сейчас смог ощупать его с головы до ног, удостоверяясь, что ничего не сломано.

— Всё нормально?

Джерард кивнул.

— Да. Немного болит спина, оттого что я упал на пол, но головой я не ударился. Хотя я, кажется, прику’фил ‘бубу, — прошепелявил он, выпячивая нижнюю губу и пытаясь её рассмотреть.

Майки тоже посмотрел на неё и кивнул.

— Немного кровит, но выглядит нормально, — Майки ничего не смог с собой поделать и утянул Джерарда в крепкие объятия. — Боже, ты напугал меня, — он чувствовал, как дрожит от резкого всплеска адреналина. 

— Я? Но я ничего не сделал, — сказал он глухо, утыкаясь в плечо брата. — Это всё тот ублюдок Сапорта, — Джерард крепко уцепился за Майки, гладя его по спине.

— И Пит.

— Да, — голос Джерарда стал тише. — И Пит.

— Всё в порядке, Майки? — неуверенно спросил Рэй, будто боясь помешать.

— У нас всё в порядке. А у тебя?

— Да, — Рэй переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я вытащу мороженое.

— «Новая надежда» или «Империя»*? — спросил Майки, всё ещё утыкаясь лицом в волосы Джерарда.

— Разумеется, «Новая надежда».

Майки в очередной раз кивнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Je ne sais quoi (фр.) — означает нечто вроде «что-то особенное», «изюминка».  
> [2] «Вторжение похитителей тел» — довольно старый научно-фантастический фильм.  
> [3] В этом отрывке «они» в основном используется как гендерно-нейтральное местоимение по отношению к ТРиК.  
> [4] И.И. — сокращение от «искусственный интеллект», выдуманная марка роботов.  
> [5] Ранчо Ла-Брея — район битумных озёр на территории Лос-Анджелеса. Знаменито многочисленными находками вымерших животных.  
> [6] De nada (исп.) — не за что.  
> [7] «Новая надежда» и «Империя наносит ответный удар» — соответственно 4 и 5 эпизоды «Звёздных войн».


	3. Chapter 3

Майки чуть выждал, пока не удостоверился, что Джи ушёл спать. А потом подождал ещё немного, копаясь в телефоне и пытаясь отвлечься, избавиться от гнева, который кипел прямо под тонкой поверхностью его мыслей. Джерарда могли _убить,_ и в этом был виноват именно Майки.

Он хотел бросить телефон в стену, хотел видеть, как стекло и твёрдая пластмасса ломаются на куски, но вместо этого порылся в ящике стола, вытащил оттуда бутылку виски и стёр с неё пыль. Он не пил уже несколько лет, с тех пор как Джерард чуть не умер, а они с Питом…

Чёрт. С тех пор как он бросил Пита посреди ночи и помчался спасать старшего братца. Когда Джерард оправился настолько, чтобы Майки уже мог думать о чём-то кроме него, было слишком поздно: Пит не отвечал на звонки, сменил дверной замок и не дал Майки ни единого шанса объясниться.

Парень налил виски в кружку из-под кофе и опрокинул её в глотку, поморщив нос от сильного жжения. Он взглянул на экран телефона и быстро набрал номер Пита, пока на растерял всю смелость. Раздалось два гудка, а потом его сразу переключили на голосовую почту, что не было такой уж неожиданностью. Пит вообще-то не любил говорить по телефону, предпочитая отправлять бесконечные ленты сообщений в любое время дня и ночи: случайно пришедшие в голову вопросы, какие-то строчки из стихов, фото, ссылки на всякую интересную фигню из интернета…

Странно, но по сообщениям Майки скучал больше всего.

_«Это Пит. Оставьте сообщение»._

У Майки была только одна секунда, за которую он успел пожалеть, что не обдумал то, что скажет Питу. Даже спустя несколько лет он не мог найти для него верные слова, как не мог никогда. Майки глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза, и вспомнил, сколько боли причинило ему молчание Пита, как он испугался, увидев, что Сапорта перепрыгнул стол Джерарда, собираясь убить...

У Майки была только секунда на сожаление о том, что он не обдумал, что скажет Питу.

И вдруг всё прояснилось. Майки почувствовал, как его ярость превращается во что-то более хрупкое, но холодное, и заговорил:

— Только попробуй сделать что-то такое снова, Пит, и я сам убью тебя, неважно, как я... — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Оставь Джерарда в покое. Он тут не причём и никогда не был. Это всё из-за меня. 

Он слушал гул из трубки и вдруг спросил себя: решит ли Пит прослушать это сообщение? Майки спросил себя: а слушал ли Пит все те сообщения, которые он оставлял, начиная с той самой ночи? Мужчину окатила волна усталости; всё, чего ему хотелось — это забыться сном.

— Скучаю по тебе, панда Питер, — прошептал он, а потом оборвал соединение и бросил телефон на стол.

— К чёрту всё это, — сказал он себе, наливая в кружку ещё виски. 

Напиться вдрызг казалось великолепной идеей.

*~*~*~*~*

Но, конечно, великолепной идеей это не было.

Майки проснулся и понял, что лежит, прижавшись к спине брата. Он страдальчески простонал, чувствуя, как что-то маленькое и злобное упрямо пытается проковырять дырку у него в черепе и выбраться наружу.

— Майки? — Джерард медленно — пожалуй, только из уважения к дикой головной боли брата, — развернулся к нему лицом. — Всё нормально?

— Нет, — прохрипел Майки. — Я умираю.

Джерард брезгливо принюхался.

— Нет, не умираешь. У тебя просто похмелье, — но, видимо, он решил пожалеть брата, потому что сказал: «Держись, сейчас что-нибудь достану», — и выскользнул из кровати, оставив Майки, который свернулся в жалкий клубок и крепко держался за голову, одного. 

Он слышал, как Джерард роется в шкафчике; загремел пузырёк с таблетками, скрипнула ручка крана и полилась вода, а потом матрас кровати слегка прогнулся и раздалось негромкое: «Держи».

Разлепив глаза, Майки уставился на стакан в руках у брата. Пальцы другой его руки были полусогнуты, и Майки очень, очень надеялся, что там у него какие-нибудь прекрасные таблеточки, которые прекратят эту пытку. Усилием воли он сел и протянул руку за таблетками, потом, получив желаемое, встряхнул их в ладони и закинул в рот, запив огромными глотками воды. После всего этого он передал стакан обратно. 

— Ещё? — с надеждой спросил он, внезапно почувствовав, что умирает от жажды. Вода никогда ещё не была такой вкусной.

Джерард наполнил стакан ещё дважды, пока Майки не напился и не лёг на кровать. Джерард залез к нему и накрыл их обоих с головой, возводя безопасное тёплое убежище только для них двоих. В детстве они тысячу раз так делали — прятались от всего мира.

Даже в темноте Майки видел бледное и серьёзное лицо брата.

— Что?

Джерард протянул руку и осторожно смахнул прядь волос с лица Майки.

— Я иногда думаю… — его голос был лишь чуть-чуть громче шёпота.

— О чём?

— Может, зря я тогда позвонил…

До этого Майки думал, что из-за дурацкой тошноты и гудения в голове он больше ничего не сможет почувствовать, но нет, Джерард полностью разрушил это предположение.

— Заткнись, — он схватил брата за футболку и накрутил её на кулак, делая медленные, осторожные выдохи. — Ты не… Не смей так говорить.

— Но, Майки… — в голосе Джерарда было слишком много всего: боль, жалость и миллион других вещей, которые Майки не мог узнать; для этого он слишком устал, слишком взбешён и слишком сильно напился вчера. — Если бы я не позвонил, тебе бы не пришлось приезжать и спасать меня от моей же тупости… — он зарылся рукой в волосы, откидывая их с лица. — Может, лучше было бы дать мне уйти.

— Иди нахер, — сквозь зубы прорычал Майки. — Джерард, просто иди нахер.

Та ночь намертво врезалась в его память: кислота*, страх того, что скорая не успеет вовремя, мольбы к Джерарду, чтобы он не бросал трубку, разговоры, попытки удержать Джерарда в сознании, не дать ему свалиться от всей той фигни, которую он принял…

— Ты был бы счастлив, — тихо и грустно продолжил Джерард, не глядя на брата. — Тебе бы не пришлось за мной следить, ты бы не застрял тогда тут, а жил бы своей жизнью.

— Я и так _счастлив,_ идиота кусок, ты — мой, и я буду заботиться о тебе, ясно? — он дёрнул Джерарда за футболку, пытаясь впихнуть в его котелок хоть немного здравого смысла. — Заморочки Пита не имеют с тобой ничего общего. Он не доверял мне, он не верил в _нас,_ и ты не был виноват в этом, — Майки сильно ущипнул брата за руку и нахмурился, когда тот дёрнулся назад. — Никогда больше так не думай. Я люблю каждую сломанную, разбитую частичку тебя, даже когда ты строишь из себя идиота, — он глубоко вздохнул и часто заморгал. — Ты — мой брат. Так было всегда: только я и ты против всего мира. И всегда так будет. 

Когда Майки закончил, Джерард наконец поднял на него глаза, шатко вздохнул и закивал.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — он прислонился лбом ко лбу брата и закрыл глаза. — Люблю тебя, Майкс.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — пробормотал Майки, тоже закрывая глаза. Джерард лишь немного неловко рассмеялся.

*~*~*~*~*

Доктор Баллато написала свою диссертацию об интеллектуальных способностях головоногих и провела последние пять лет, пытаясь установить контакт с разными подклассами этих существ. Но в последнее время она сосредоточилась на том, чтобы повысить интеллект нескольких отдельных видов, а именно гигантских осьминогов и гигантских кальмаров, используя возможности генной инженерии.

Когда она об этом сказала, Майки мигом представил, как огромные существа, похожие на кальмаров, поднимаются из океана и атакуют корабли, обвивая кричащих в панике людей своими щупальцами.

Женщина рассмеялась.

— О нет, мистер Уэй. По крайней мере, _пока_ нет. 

Доктор Баллато была жгучей брюнеткой с ямочками на щеках и ярко-красной помадой; на ней было надето нечто, похожее на очень сильно изменённую школьную форму, и Майки не мог не заметить, что у собеседницы очень красивые ноги.

— Головоногие просто чертовски умны, Майки, — вставил замечание Джерард. — Если бы мы составили список животных, которые могут перейти на более высокий уровень развития, это были бы приматы, дельфины, головоногие и попугаи.

— Попугаи? — этого Майки не знал.

С самого начала интервью доктор Баллато ненавязчиво флиртовала с Джерардом, но Майки был абсолютно уверен, что Джерард, как обычно, ничего не заметил. Но теперь в её взгляде появилось что-то новое: яркая заинтересованность в его мозгах. Майки кашлянул, пытаясь прикрыть смешок. Этот странный Джерард…

— А каковы ваши долгосрочные планы? Да, вы повысите интеллект головоногих, а что дальше? — спросил Майки, крутя в пальцах ручку.

— Разумеется, захвачу мир, — женщина посмотрела на Майки так, будто он идиот. — Создам армию головоногих и захвачу планету.

— Прекрасно, — широко улыбнулся Джерард. Доктор Баллато улыбнулась ему в ответ. — Расскажите мне побольше об этом, — попросил он, подпрыгивая на стуле, как разыгравшийся щенок.

Майки подумал, что несмотря на выдающийся интеллект доктора Баллато, она вряд ли будет подходящим Игором для Джерарда. Последнее, что ему было нужно — это человек, который будет убеждать Джерарда захватить мир. Ну ладно — захватить, но хотя бы не с генетически модифицированными моллюсками. 

*~*~*~*~*

— Мне она понравилась, — сказал Джерард за ужином той же ночью. — Её работы о головоногих жутко интересные.

После этой фразы Рэй выглядел немного сбитым с толку.

— В смысле, о кальмарах?

Джерард кивнул, добавляя:

— И осьминогах.

— _Гигантских_ кальмарах и осьминогах, — уточнил Майки. — Она хочет создать армию моллюсков и захватить мир, всё как обычно.

— Ах, это… — Рэй покачал головой. — Весьма амбициозно.

— Весьма умно, — мечтательно протянул Джерард.

— И весьма сексуально, — пробубнил Майки, набив рот пастой. — Кстати, она всё время флиртовала с Джи, причём даже этого не скрывала.

— Что?! — возмущённо воскликнул Джерард. — Неправда!

Майки закатил глаза, а Рэй рассмеялся.

*~*~*~*~*

Майки поставил интервью Фрэнка Айеро самым последним — по большей части потому, что Майки возлагал на него особые надежды, он рассчитывал, что _этот_ человек просто взорвёт им мозги и отбросит остальных кандидатов назад. Ну, тех кандидатов, которые всё ещё претендовали на вакансию и которых было… ровно ноль. У всех претендентов на должность была безупречная репутация, блестящие возможности преуспеть в карьере Игора и абсолютная несовместимость с Джерардом и «Уэй Биолоджик Энтерпрайзес» в общем. 

Майки мог теперь только скрестить пальцы и надеяться на лучшее, потому что он вряд ли бы смог рассмотреть ещё хоть одно резюме. Или вытерпеть ещё хоть одно интервью.

Фрэнк Айеро пришёл рано и заработал этим огромный плюсище напротив своего имени в блокноте Майки. Игор Джерарда должен быть ответственным и хорошо разбираться в таких материях, как время, потому что это явно не было сильной стороной Джерарда. Хорошо, если Джи знал, какой сейчас месяц, а уж день недели — вообще фантастика…

Доктор Айеро был невысоким, но крепко сбитым мужчиной; на нём были очки в чёрной оправе, из-за которых его глаза казались просто огромными, строгий тёмный костюм и галстук. 

«Консервативный, может, даже слишком консервативный», — думал Майки, пока не обменялся с мужчиной рукопожатиями. Его руки были _покрыты_ татуировками, которые начинались с тыльных сторон ладоней и тянулись дальше через пальцы. У Майки не было времени, чтобы рассмотреть их все, но он поймал краем глаза H-A-LL-O на пальцах его правой руки. Логично было предположить, что на левой руке было вытатуировано W-E-E-N — хотя зачем кому-то накалывать на руки слово «HALLOWEEN»… Впрочем, они скоро об этом узнают, если, конечно, возьмут его. 

Немного пробив фасад консервативности, Майки начал замечать и другие вещи. Например, на галстуке доктора Айеро был орнамент из крохотных белых черепов. Над высоким воротником рубашки Майки заметил кусочек татуировки — у доктора Айеро вообще была целая куча тату. Его тёмные волосы, которые, как думал Майки, просто коротко подстрижены, были на самом деле забраны назад в хвост и в свободном состоянии, скорее всего, доставали до плеч. Оба уха мужчины были проколоты, пусть и лишены всяких украшений, и, наконец, Майки был уверен, что не придумал себе крохотную дырочку в его губе на том месте, где обычно носят пирсинг. 

«Совершенно не консервативный», — заключил мужчина и облегчённо выдохнул.

Потом он взглянул на Джерарда, который уже пожал руку доктору Айеро и вернулся на своё место. На щеках Уэя-старшего горел румянец, а сам он слишком уж увлечённо копался в бумагах перед собой.

— Спасибо за то, что пришли, доктор Айеро. Мы это ценим.

Глаза мужчины немного расширились.

— Это вам спасибо за возможность побывать на интервью с «Уэй Биолоджик»! Я несколько лет следил за исследованиями доктора Уэя, поэтому приглашение сюда на интервью было похоже на мечту, которая наконец сбылась.

Это прозвучало многообещающе. Джерард продолжал рисовать и на этот раз начеркал себя, отбивающегося от полчища клонов доктора МакКрэкена; Майки увидел это и пнул его под столом. Чёрт возьми, это _важно._ Майки совсем не хотел заново начинать всю эту муть с новым отбором кандидатов.

— Расскажите нам о себе, доктор Айеро, — попросил Джерард, пнул Майки в ответ и промахнулся, попав вместо этого в ножку стула.

Доктор Айеро заговорил о своём обучении и о чуть ли не с рождения обретённом интересе к биологии.

— Мои родители — нет, даже вся моя семья, — всегда больше интересовались механикой, поэтому мне часто говорили, что я странный. Но хотя родители никогда толком меня не понимали, они всегда поддерживали меня и обеспечили мне в своё время то образование, которое было необходимо для моих исследований.

— Поддержка семьи очень важна, — сказал Майки.

— Да, — согласился Джерард. — Было ли сложно расти в такой известной семье Игоров?

Доктор Айеро закусил губу и ответил не сразу, сначала решив обдумать вопрос.

— В каком-то смысле да. Потому что каждый чего-то от меня ждал, причём не только в семье, но вообще везде, где слышали имя «Айеро». Было бы ещё хуже, если бы я не захотел быть Игором, а хотел бы стать музыкантом, художником или писателем…

— У вас всегда есть возможность быть не только Игором, — сочувственно пробормотал Джерард. В его крови были смешаны искусство и наука, но Джерард рано принял решение никогда не выбирать между ними. Он хотел заниматься и тем, и другим, и только, наверное, Майки знает, как долго его брат шёл к этому. 

Джерард вдруг пустил через стол листок бумаги, на котором делал наброски, чтобы доктор Айеро посмотрел на них и убедился в его словах.

— О, это круто! Вы сражаетесь с армией зомби! — мужчина хихикнул, и это прозвучало так открыто и искренне, что Майки не cмог сдержать улыбку.

— Ну, технически это не зомби. Эм... Это люди-грибки... Или нет. В общем, долгая история, — ответил Джерард, размахивая руками. — Родители сказали, что, если я хочу стать учёным, мне придётся перестать рисовать. Учителя в школе говорили то же самое: что я не могу быть и учёным, и художником одновременно, — он пожал плечами. — Но этим они только подстегнули меня доказать обратное.

— И ты доказал, Джи. Дела у «Уэй Биолоджик» обстоят прекрасно, а на твоей последней выставке были проданы все картины, — подхватил Майки, на что Джерард широко улыбнулся. 

— Да. Но без вас с Рэем я бы не справился.

— Мне это нужно, — вдруг напряжённо произнёс доктор Айеро.

Майки перевёл на него взгляд, приподняв бровь.

— Мне нужна моя наука... и моя музыка, — мужчина выглядел немного напуганным, но продолжал говорить. — Я хочу работать на «Уэй Биолоджик» и заниматься музыкой.

Джерард задумчиво наклонил голову.

— У нас есть пустая лаборатория, в которой можно репетировать. А Рэй играет на гитаре, так что...

Майки кинул на брата взгляд, в котором явно читалось предупреждение. Они забегают слишком далеко вперёд. Ещё рано.

— Давайте закончим с интервью, как вам это?

— Конечно, давайте, — с лёгкостью согласился доктор Айеро, но Майки показалось, что во всём его облике появилось больше решительности с начала разговора. 

Они прошлись по всем «нормальным» вопросам Майки: как хорошо он срабатывается с другими людьми, что считает своей наибольшей слабостью и что, как он считает, могли бы о нём сказать бывшие коллеги и начальники. На последний вопрос доктор ответил так:

— Наверное, они бы сказали, что я много работаю, обладаю приличным воображением и часто предлагаю нестандартные решения, — он пожал плечами. — Многие люди думают, что я слишком поглощён работой или что я немного странный, но это меня устраивает.

— Какой ваш любимый фильм? — не смог устоять Майки.

— «Братство Кольца».

После этого Джерард и Майки обменялись взглядами. Доктор Айеро — как раз тот, кто им нужен. Вот только была единственная деталь, которая беспокоила Майки: доктор Айеро слишком часто менял места работы, и Уэю-младшему хотелось знать _почему._ Это будет решающий вопрос, и Майки действительно боялся ответа на него. Но он обязан его задать, потому что от того, задаст Майки трудный вопрос или не решится, напрямую зависела судьба «Уэй Биолоджик».

— Я прочёл ваше резюме и заметил, что вы работали на очень многих людей в течение всей карьеры и часто меняли места работы. Почему?

Доктор Айеро сложил ладони вместе и долго, пристально изучал их, прежде чем ответить:

— Я… странный, даже для Игора. Я каждый раз прилагаю все силы, чтобы подружиться с коллегами и начальством, но я никогда не находил такого места, где чувствовал бы себя как дома. Я начинаю работать, а потом, спустя некоторое время, думаю, что… нужно идти дальше.

Джерард не переставал кивать на протяжении его ответа и наконец спросил:

— Как думаете, сможете ли вы почувствовать себя дома здесь, в «Уэй Биолоджик»?

И _это_ был вопрос на миллион долларов.

— Я думаю… — мужчина остановился, чтобы прокашляться, — думаю, да, — он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Майки, а потом посмотрел на Джерарда. — Да.

— Хорошо, — негромко и мягко ответил Джерард. — У меня есть ещё парочка вопросов. Но интересных вопросов, а не той нудятины, которую тут задавал Майки!

— Эй!

Доктор Айеро улыбнулся.

— Я готов.

— Если бы вы могли быть любым супергероем, то кем бы вы были и почему? — тут Майки опустил руки, потому что это был самый любимый вопрос Джерарда, и вдруг поймал себя на том, что очень ждёт, что же ответит доктор Айеро…

*~*~*~*~*

В ту же минуту, как Рэй проводил доктора Айеро до выхода из замка, Джерард закрылся в ванной и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он был весь красный и чувствовал, будто его зудящая кожа слишком маленькая, тесная для черепа. Мужчина брызнул себе в лицо холодной воды и промокнул его рукавом рубашки, когда постучался Майки.

— Джерард? — позвал он взволнованно. — Всё нормально?

А Джерард не был уверен, как на это ответить. Доктор Айеро… Джерард никогда не чувствовал такой внезапной, всепоглощающей физической тяги к человеку, которого только что встретил. Это, мягко говоря, заставляло его нервничать.

— Да, всё нормально.

Повисла многозначительная пауза.

— Тогда почему ты прячешься в ванной?

— Я не прячусь! — возмущённо ответил Джерард. — Я… Я занят.

— Занят тем, что прячешься?

— Неееееет! 

И в знак доказательства он открыл дверь и гневно воззрился на брата.

Но, видимо, всё было написано у него на лице, потому что Майки взглянул на него один раз, всё понял и вздохнул.

— О Боже, Джерард.

— Ну что?

Майки лишь покачал головой и утянул брата в объятия. Джерард хотел отпихнуть Майки, хотел притвориться, что ничего не случилось, но руки Майки, обнимавшие его, всегда дарили такое хорошее чувство… Как будто он дома, в тепле и безопасности.

Джерард прижался к нему ближе.

— Да, доктор Айеро очень симпатичный, — заметил Майки, как будто Джерард мог это пропустить.

— Да? Ты думаешь? — попытался ненавязчиво продолжить Джерард, но тут же всё испортил несчастным смехом. — О Боже, Майки, он такой горячий…

— Ага.

Майки гладил его по спине, рисуя ладонью невидимые круги, и Джерарду захотелось замурчать. Что он и сделал, правда, это было похоже больше на звериное рычание.

— Как думаешь, мы можем сделать так, чтобы люди умели мурлыкать?

На секунду Майки остановился, а потом вернулся к тому, что делал.

— Я не знаю, зачем людям уметь мурлыкать, но думаю, что это вполне возможно…

— Ну, например, твой брат гладит тебя по спине, а ты чувствуешь себя так хорошо, что хочешь… замурлыкать. Это было бы идеально для невербального выражения таких вещей, как счастье и удовольствие.

— Или можно просто выражать эти чувства _вербально,_ будучи существом, которое _может_ это делать.

— Иногда у меня не хватает слов, — вздохнул Джерард. — Но я подумаю об этом попозже, — он крепко обнял Майки в ответ, а потом отстранился, сел обратно за стол и снова пролистал резюме доктора Айеро. — И что ты думаешь? — Джерард доверял тому, что его брат думает о людях, намного больше, чем доверял своим суждениям.

— Я думаю, что он хорошо сюда впишется. Он явно очень умный, хорошо организованный, упорный и креативный. Он может дать тебе надёжную точку опоры, но может и спокойно тебя отрезвить, если понадобится.

— Ага. Но..? — Джерард был почти уверен, что есть какое-то «но», он слышал это в голове брата, видел в языке всего тела.

— Но… Он что-то скрывает. В этой его беспорядочной смене работ есть нечто большее, чем просто то, что он никуда не вписывался. Но я проверил всё его прошлое и не смог выяснить, в чём дело. Все его предыдущие начальники высоко оценивали его, но такое чувство, будто они что-то недоговаривали... — Майки выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Думаешь, он может работать на Пита? — после случая с Сапортой этот вопрос был вполне обоснованным. Кто знает, как далеко простирается рука «Кландестин Индастриз»?

— Я не уверен. Я довольно глубоко зарылся в прошлое доктора Айеро, и если даже он работает на Пита, то этому нет никаких подтверждений, — Майки пожал плечами. — Не думаю, что тут замешан Пит. Я не знаю, в чём дело, но уверен, что Пит Вентц к тайне доктора Фрэнка Айеро не причастен.

Джерард вздохнул.

— Но тогда у нас больше нет вариантов. Конечно, мы можем снова подать объявления в «Ежемесячник» и «Вестник»… Хотя нет, в «Вестник» не надо, я думаю, что кандидаты из «Ежемесячника» были лучше. В общем, можем продолжить поиски, — он посмотрел Майки в глаза. — Или мы можем остановиться на докторе Айеро, который кажется идеальным кандидатом, даже несмотря на свою таинственную ауру. Я думаю, что он отлично подойдёт нам.

Майки ущипнул себя за переносицу, будто пытаясь прогнать головную боль, которая зарождалась у него прямо за глазными яблоками.

— Вот этого я и боюсь. Кажется, что он слишком идеально нам подходит. У меня почти такое ощущение, будто это ловушка.

Пожав плечами, Джерард сложил из резюме доктора Айеро самолётик и запустил его через комнату.

— Ну мы хотя бы видим, что в неё идём, да?

— Я всё равно не уверен, что это хорошо, — пробубнил Майки.

— Да ладно, давай уже дадим ему шанс. Я устал от этих идиотских интервью и хочу уже вернуться в лабораторию. И, кстати, у меня такое чувство, что он действительно подойдёт «Уэй Биолоджик».

— Тогда я начну заполнять бумаги.

— Узнай, сможет ли он начать с понедельника. У меня есть пара идей, которые я хочу…

— Нет, — оборвал его Майки. — Он поможет тебе с Миттенс™, а _потом_ ты начнёшь работать над остальным. Сначала Миттенс™, обещай мне, Джи.

— Чёрт. Но они всё равно почти под контролем с тем силовым полем, которое поставил Рэй, — по упрямо сжатым челюстям брата Джерард понял, что этого недостаточно. — Ладно. Сначала Миттенс™, а потом остальное.

— Обещай на мизинчиках, Джи.

Джерард закатил глаза и выставил мизинец. Майки обернул их мизинцы вместе и встряхнул руки.

— Майкс, ты знаешь, что ведёшь себя глупо?

Тот лишь рассмеялся.

— Ну и ладно.

*~*~*~*~*

**БРАТЬЯ УЭЙ ОБВИНЯЮТСЯ В СОЗДАНИИ БИОХИМИКАТОВ, КОТОРЫЕ ПРИБЛИЗЯТ ДЕНЬ СТРАШНОГО СУДА!!! ВЕНТЦ ЗАЯВЛЯЕТ, ЧТО УНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВА НЕИЗБЕЖНО!!!**

Джерард подавился кофе, увидев заголовок первой страницы «Бельвилльских вестей».

— Чёрт, Майки!

А Майки только вопросительно промычал и оторвал глаза от отчёта.

— Что? А, это, — он встал, налил себе ещё кофе и, порывшись в шкафчиках, выудил коробку Поп-Тартс*. — Будешь? — спросил он у брата, махнув коробкой.

Джерард покачал головой и удивлённо переспросил:

— «А, это»? 

Он не мог поверить, что Майки совсем не волновался насчёт этого заголовка и абсолютно спокойно смаковал свои Поп-Тартс, как будто на весь остальной мир ему было плевать. Такие статьи в газетах и приводили к тому, что обозлённые люди сжигали дома Франкенштейнов.

— Джи, там написано про Миттенс™. Я слил пару фото этих милашек, выпустил пресс-релиз и поставил в сегодняшнее расписание в обеденное время два интервью.

— Ну… — начал было Джерард. — Всё равно…

Голос Майки стал жёстче; мужчина поставил свою чашку с кофе на стол с большей силой, чем было нужно.

— Пит должен сделать что-то похуже, чтобы выбить нас из колеи.

Джерард не смог остановить волну вины, которую почувствовал.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся, — сказал Майки. — Ты не виноват и никогда не был, Джи. Пит просто… держит обиды намного дольше, чем все адекватные люди.

Джерард согласно кивнул, но в глубине души всё равно не мог стряхнуть с себя чувство вины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Кислота — сленговое название ЛСД.  
> [2] Поп-Тартс — популярное в США печенье.  
> [3] Пресс-релиз — специальный бюллетень для прессы с важной информацией о приближающихся или текущих мероприятиях, событиях.


	4. Chapter 4

Доктор Айеро ( _Зовите меня Фрэнком!_ ), конечно же, мог начать работу с понедельника. Воскресным утром он приехал на машине, до отказа забитой вещами; Джерард наблюдал из окна, как Рэй помогает ему отнести всё в отведённые ему комнаты, что находились чуть дальше по коридору, чем комнаты самого Джерарда. Уэй-старший долго наставлял Рэя, чтобы тот не забыл дать Фрэнку набор ключей, разгадку на головоломку сфинкса, охраняющего парадные ворота, и местоположение всех дверей-ловушек.

Пожалуй, новому человеку в доме пришлось бы несладко, если бы его в первый же день съел сфинкс.

Джерард никак не мог усидеть на месте и сосредоточиться, чтобы поработать над каким-нибудь из текущих проектов. У него проскочила мысль начать что-нибудь новое, но сперва нужно было разобраться с Миттенс™ — чёрт, он ведь даже пообещал Майки сделать это.

Хотя… Может, у него получится отмазаться тем, что обещание, данное под принуждением со стороны, не имеет силы? Да нет, Майки будет злиться, это не вариант.

Джерард упал на кровать, взял скетчбук и открыл его на чистой странице. Его мысли витали где-то далеко, пока он рисовал Майки и Рэя — наикрутейших охотников за вампирами, — вооружив их мечами и осиновыми кольями, направленными на вампиров, которые тихо шипели в тени. Потом он добавил Фрэнка в толстой кожаной броне со стилетом* в руках.

Набрасывая очертания Фрэнка, Джерард понял, что с его пропорциями творится нечто странное. Его торс был слишком крепким, как будто грудные мышцы были слишком сильно развиты когда-то. Если бы Фрэнк был выше, Джерард бы предположил, что у него есть крылья, потому что надо иметь очень сильные мышцы плеч и грудного отдела, чтобы хоть с каким-то успехом пользоваться крыльями. Но если у Фрэнка и были крылья, то он весил слишком много, для того чтобы подниматься над землёй, и это вообще не имело никакого смысла.

…Конечно, если его кости не были пустыми, а мышцы были друг от друга на большем расстоянии, чем у обычных людей. Или если у Фрэнка был антигравитационный ремень…

Но тут Джерард снова отвлёкся, вспомнив татуировки Фрэнка, и перевернул страницу, потом нарисовал по памяти его руки, добавил H-A-LL-O и W-E-E-N, а потом задумался, вспомнив, что там были ещё какие-то буквы, но ниже; он закрыл глаза и восстановил в памяти картинку. Да, точно, на пальцах было слово B-O-O-K-W-O-R-M. Дальше у Фрэнка на одной руке была вытатуирована паутина между большим и указательным пальцами, над ней было написано _«безнадёжный»,_ что не имело бы смысла, если бы смотрящий не сопоставил это слово с половинкой сердца и _«романтиком»_ на второй руке.

— Значит, «безнадёжный романтик»? — Джерард продолжил рисовать и добавил пронзённое сердце с каплей крови, которое растянулось на тыльной стороне ладони Фрэнка, череп, скрещённые кости и колючую проволоку, опоясывающую запястье, на котором были ещё какие-то рисунки, но Джерард не успел их рассмотреть, как и то, что было написано красными буквами на другой руке. Может, позже он уговорит Фрэнка показать все татуировки.

Кусочек татуировки выглядывал из-под рубашки Фрэнка, и Джерард мог только догадываться о том, сколько ещё рисунков было спрятано под высоким воротником и длинными рукавами. Он снова закрыл глаза и попытался представить, как Фрэнк выглядит без своей мешковатой рубашки. Тёмные линии и цветные завитки на смуглой коже…

Джерард поёрзал на кровати и удивлённо выдохнул, ощутив, как давит одежда на его возбуждённый член. 

— Чёрт, — прошипел он, чувствуя, как его предаёт собственное тело. Он перевернулся на бок и зарылся лицом в подушку, отказываясь дотрагиваться до себя. Он взрослый, рациональный человек, способный игнорировать позывы к сексу, блять. Тот факт, что у него стояк, вообще не означает, что он должен что-то с ним делать — пройдёт само, если он перестанет о нём думать и переключится на что-нибудь другое.

Джерард сосредоточился и начал по памяти перечислять элементы периодической таблицы в порядке возрастания атомной массы. Он добрался до углерода (атомная масса — 12.0107) и вдруг каким-то образом проассоциировал его с чёрными рисунками на загорелой коже, представил, как его касаются руки Фрэнка, трогают… 

— Б-блять, — запнулся Джерард, ощущая, как на коже каплями выступает пот. Он закусил губу и попытался освежить в памяти все знаки после запятой в числе пи, дошёл до 3.1415926535, а потом сдался. Его сознание упорно подсовывало воспоминания о кистях Фрэнка, о том, как он складывал ладони вместе, красиво сплетал пальцы и держал руки на коленях, пока вёл беседу.

Джерард прижал ладонь к члену, и у него перехватило дыхание от того, настолько тот был твёрд и как ему сразу стало приятно. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз дотрагивался до себя, мастурбировал, и вдруг понял, что это было давно. Почему-то с некоторых пор мастурбация казалась лишь тратой сил и времени, к тому же по завершении Джерард обычно чувствовал себя очень жалким и очень одиноким.

Но сейчас он ощущал только, что должен кончить; по венам требовательно струилась горячая кровь, в ушах стоял шум.

— Господи, — прошептал он, спешно расстёгивая пуговицу и молнию на джинсах. Перевернувшись на спину, он начал их стягивать, извиваясь и желая быстрее избавиться от помехи. Он провёл ладонями по бёдрам, задевая редкие волоски и вздрагивая. Каждый нерв в теле будто заискрился, натянулся, и Джерард ничего не мог поделать с собой: он сунул руку в трусы, сомкнул пальцы на члене и застонал.

Глубоко внутри он чувствовал, что надолго его не хватит.

Он старался не вспоминать Фрэнка, поглаживая свой член — всё-таки дрочить на своего нового помощника невежливо, и карма потом обязательно его догонит, — но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он не был уверен, сможет ли после этого смотреть Фрэнку в глаза, но в тот момент, когда всё его тело пело и дрожало, как натянутая струна, ему было плевать. 

— О! О, чёрт! — и было так хорошо, и он сжал зубы, и с силой толкнулся в свою руку, когда удовольствие накрыло его и окатило с головой, заставив спину выгнуться. Он тихо застонал.

— Блять, — прошептал он, откинувшись на кровать и чуть вздрагивая. — Вот блять.

Увидев, какой беспорядок он устроил, Джерард скривился, вытер ладонь о футболку, лениво провёл её тыльной стороной по лбу и свесил руку с кровати. В комнате стоял густой запах секса; Джерард предполагал, что стоит встать и открыть окно, проветрить, но он слишком удобно разместился на кровати, поэтому в конце концов задремал, греясь, как кот, под лучами полуденного солнца.

*~*~*~*~*

Завтраки и обеды были в замке Уэй неформальными сборищами, то есть в основном завтракали там кофе и печеньем «Pop Tarts», а обедали сэндвичами. Иногда эта рутина разбавлялась остатками пиццы и китайской едой на вынос, но ужин всё-таки был таким приёмом пищи, к которому все — Майки, Джерард и Рэй — приходили всегда ровно в семь вечера. В это время они общались друг с другом, рассказывали о том, что делали весь день и какие планы имели на ночь и вечер.

А теперь к ним присоединился Фрэнк.

Он был вегетарианцем, не переносил лактозу, к тому же Рэй не успел сходить за продуктами, поэтому ужин проходил в более свободном формате, чем обычно, и включал в себя омлет со всем, что было в холодильнике: грибы, сыр, помидоры, болгарский перец, ветчина. Джерард немного побледнел при виде грибов, не очень уютно чувствуя себя рядом с ними после истории с доктором Маккрэкеном. Майки с Рэем тоже воздержались от их употребления, зато Фрэнк не имел с грибами проблем, покромсал их и с удовольствием добавил к своему овощному омлету.

Майки нарезал картошку и пожарил её с луком и чесноком, пока Рэй и Джерард накрывали на стол, выставляли напитки и кое-какие приправы. Фрэнк моментально влился в их компанию, и Джерард должен был этому удивиться, но почему-то этого не случилось. Он приподнял бровь и взглянул на Майки, который лишь пожал плечами.

— Пацаны, если вы собираетесь друг с другом трепаться, то давайте вслух и по-английски, чтобы мы с Фрэнком тоже поучаствовали.

— Не в курсе, о чём ты, — ответил Майки.

Рэй фыркнул и обратился к Фрэнку:

— Вот у этих двоих свой секретный _бровийский_ язык, — на этом месте он поиграл бровями. — Привыкай к их длинным увлекательным разговорам без единого слова вслух. 

— Это...

— Странно? Тупо? — предложил Джерард варианты.

— Нет, я хотел сказать «прикольно». Это реально прикольно, — Фрэнк улыбнулся, — знать кого-то настолько, чтобы вам даже слова были не нужны.

— Это ты сейчас так думаешь, — ответил Рэй. — Но в итоге тоже будешь считать, что выглядят они жутко. 

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что не знаешь бровийского, — Майки приподнял обе брови как пример. 

— Иди нахер.

Джерард хихикнул и обнаружил, что Фрэнк смеётся вместе с ним; это согрело его изнутри, как будто у них был общий секрет на двоих. Но тут же он понял, что начинает вляпываться в Фрэнка по самые уши и что, возможно, это не лучший вариант развития событий. Чёрт.

— Джи, какие планы на вечер? — поинтересовался Рэй, попутно выдавливая кетчуп себе в тарелку; его омлет превратился в кровавый.

Джерард чуть не начал вещать о новом проекте, к которому хотел приступить, но резко захлопнул рот, щёлкнув зубами. _Блять, чуть не забыл._ Он ощутил на себе внимательный взгляд Майки. 

— Миттенс™. Мне нельзя работать над чем-то ещё, пока я не разберусь с ними.

— Миттенс? — Фрэнк поднял татуированные руки и растопырил пальцы. — Ты имеешь в виду перчатки? Которые на руки? Ты разрабатываешь что-то типа новой биоткани, которая бы отдавала тепло пальцам?

— Не-е-ет, — хотя идея была весьма достойной. Зимой в Нью-Джерси у Джерарда вечно мёрзли руки. — «Миттенс™» — как «миникотята». 

— Миникотята? — Фрэнк явно запутался. — Но котята и так маленькие... Зачем их делать ещё меньше?

Джерард фыркнул и сдул с лица чёлку.

— Потому что чем меньше, тем милее.

Рэй пытался не расхохотаться, Майки даже не скрывал улыбку.

— Ну ладно, придурки, — Джерард возмущённо протопал к выходу из кухни и нажал на кнопку переделанного и на скотч приклеенного к стене пульта от гаража. Едва слышный шум от силового поля, созданного Рэем против Миттенс™, пропал. Тут же послышалось шуршание, топот и нестройный хор _«мяу»_.

— Джерард! Ну нафиг, я только что выгнал последних из кухни!

— Блять, — вскрикнул Майки, когда целая орда Миттенс™ накрыла его ступни и начала взбираться по ногам наверх. — Джерард, ты уёбок!

Фрэнк же озадаченно наблюдал за тем, как этот хаос прогрессирует.

*~*~*~*~*

— Итак, нужен план из двух частей. Во-первых, надо поймать всех Миттенс™, а во-вторых, придумать, как остановить их бесполое размножение, — Джерард задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, а Фрэнк нахмурился.

— А мы точно должны сначала их отловить? Или мы можем придумать, как остановить размножение массово, не зацикливаясь на каждом?

Джерард удовлетворённо вздохнул.

— Блестяще. Мы не потратим много времени, если всё-таки сообразим, как это сделать, — он посмотрел на Фрэнка. — Может, сделаем что-то типа бомб против насекомых, только без пестицидов, а с веществом, которое прекратит размножение?

— Ну что, это хорошая идея, но неплохо было бы узреть, _как_ они почкуются, — он взглянул на Джерарда из-за очков. — Ещё разок: а _с чего_ ты решил, что это как раз тот вариант?

— Всё было бы отлично, если бы они не разбежались, — пробубнил Джерард и перевёл с компьютера на электронную доску, занимавшую одну из стен лаборатории почти полностью, проекцию разработок Миттенс™. — Смотри.

— Хм-м, — Фрэнк подошёл ближе к стене, разглядывая диаграммы. — О, это, получается, изящное решение проблем с репродукцией: ни единого шанса для мутаций.

От похвалы Джерард аж засветился.

— Спасибо.

Фрэнк указал на одну из схем.

— Но взгляни сюда.

Присмотревшись получше, Джерард заметил проблему.

— О, блин, я в курсе, тут слишком сложные и долгие расчёты, — он покачал головой. — Я пытался сделать попроще, но иногда лучше держаться проверенных и испытанных методик, а?

— Ага. В нашем случае сложность — это то, благодаря чему всё нормально работает. Поэтому если мы просто придумаем газ, который сможет выдернуть вот эту часть в другую сторону, — стилусом* Фрэнк перерисовал часть схемы так, что в итоге Миттенс™ не смогли бы размножаться вообще, почкованием или нет, неважно, — это очень удачно и просто решит нашу проблему.

Внимательно вглядевшись в доску, Джерард мысленно проследил весь процесс пошагово.

— Да, но потом дальше, вот здесь, — он указал на другую часть схемы, — начинаются новые заскоки, видишь? Биосинтез белка будет работать неправильно.

— Да, точно, — Фрэнк немного поник.

— Но для начала это отлично. Давай посмотрим, как можно пустить производство дефектного белка в обратную сторону.

Они начали мозговой штурм, и прошло немало времени, прежде чем они нашли решение, которое не имело никаких нежелательных побочных эффектов.

— Хорошо, это всё прекрасно, а теперь осталось самое сложное: выработать газ, который запустит нужные нам мутации и _не_ запустит ненужные.

Тут Фрэнк зевнул, и Джерард кинул взгляд на часы.

— О, да уже поздно. Иди ложись, Фрэнк.

— Нет, нет, Джи… — он прервал себя на полуслове, смутившись.

— Можешь звать меня «Джи», — мягко разрешил ему парень. — «Джи» или «Джерард», оба варианта пойдут, — ему понравилось, как Фрэнк назвал его: знакомо и по-домашнему, по-родному.

— Окей, Джи, — Фрэнк ему улыбнулся.

— Иди спать, поздно уже. Завтра будем дальше работать.

— К завтрашнему дню появятся еще 3345 Миттенс™.

Джерард пожал плечами.

— Ну и что такое 3345 Миттенс™, если их у нас уже несколько миллионов?

Тихо посмеиваясь, Фрэнк оценил его замечание.

— Тоже верно. Тогда ладно, я пошёл спать. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — так же негромко ответил Джерард, провожая Фрэнка взглядом. Когда дверь в лабораторию закрылась, он устало потёр лицо руками. — Во что ж я вляпался…

*~*~*~*~*

Всю следующую неделю Джерард с Фрэнком потратили на исследование и тестирование разных веществ, похожих на гормоны, которые бы помогли им «нейтрализовать» Миттенс™ и остановить их размножение. Фрэнк хотел создать газ, который бы пропитал стены замка и проник бы во все щели и укромные уголки, где могли сидеть Миттенс™, но Джерард подметил, что в старом замке, открытом всем ветрам, газ — неэффективное средство; единственный выход — произвести его в большем объёме, но это уже слишком затратно.

Поэтому они остановились на идее жидкости, которую могли бы добавить к корму Миттенс™, чтобы доза вещества попала в каждое существо. Если они всё просчитают, то им не придётся создавать запас «на всякий случай», так что они принялись за дело, синтезировали небольшую партию жидкости и протестировали на отобранных Миттенс™, внимательно наблюдая за ними и отслеживая, не появятся ли неожиданные витки в их развитии.

Двое учёных постоянно перепроверяли подопытных, убеждались в их хорошем состоянии и, наконец, остались довольны тем, что ничего с Миттенс™ не случилось, кроме того, что почковаться они перестали.

— Майкс, я думаю, что у нас получилось, — сообщил Джерард однажды за ужином.

— Господи Иисусе, спасибо, — пробормотал Рэй себе под нос, на что Фрэнк фыркнул и случайно вдохнул пару фасолин. Следующие пять минут он пытался откашляться, а Рэй хлопал по его спине в попытке помочь.

— Фрэнк, ты как? — обеспокоенно спросил Джерард. Фрэнк пока ещё не посинел, но Джерард не был уверен, что помнит приём Геймлиха. Хотя наверняка Рэй был в курсе. Рэй вообще был в курсе всего. Фрэнк отмахнулся от руки, всё ещё похлопывающей его по спине. 

— Ничего, — прохрипел он, дотянулся до стакана воды и осушил его почти полностью. — Всё нормально.

Майки дёрнул плечами.

— Так вы поняли, как переделать всех Миттенс™?

— Ты говоришь так, будто с ними было что-то не то… — начал Джерард, и Майки возмущённо воззрился на него. — Да ладно, мы поняли, как всё _переделать._ Мы всё протестировали, и с Миттенс™ не случилось ничего, они только перестали плодиться, так что да. Кстати, мы всё сделали в основном благодаря Фрэнку, — Джерард не преувеличивал, у Фрэнка был интересный взгляд на вещи, который очень пригодился в поисках решения проблемы.

Уши Фрэнка покраснели, и он неловко поёрзал на стуле, внимательно изучая фасоль с рисом у себя в тарелке.

— Так и есть, Майкс, я бы не придумал это сам.

— Чудесно, — Майки приподнял бровь, и на этот раз покраснел Джерард.

— _Майки,_ — прошипел он, нервно поглядывая на другую часть стола, где Фрэнк и Рэй обсуждали еду и не обращали никакого внимания на брови Майки. — Не суть.

— Я ничего не говорил, — невинно ответил ему брат. — Чего ты сразу бросаешься?

Джерард нахмурил брови.

— Ладно, хорошо, прости, это неважно. Я больше ничего не скажу, — Майки поднял ладони вверх.

— Не скажешь что?

— Ничего, Фрэнк, — процедил Джерард, сверля брата взглядом. — Вообще ничего.

— Мда, одна из их братских фишек, — улыбаясь, встрял Рэй. — Они постоянно так делают.

— Не делаем! — в унисон воскликнули Джерард и Майки.

Рэй и Фрэнк только рассмеялись.

*~*~*~*~*

— Хм-м…

Джерард, поклевав свой завтрак, оторвал взгляд от статьи, которую читал — о создании новых биопрепаратов, использующих фуллерены* как основу. 

— Что? — явно витая где-то в своих мыслях, спросил он у брата. Тот поднял очки для чтения с носа и указал на отчёты, которые изучал.

— У Кландестин Индастриз какие-то планы.

— Опять? — Джерард качнул головой. — Что на этот раз?

— Похоже, они собрались закупить мировой запас иридия*, — Майки отставил чашку с кофе и доел последний кусок печенья.

— Флаг им в руки, — ответил Джерард. — Иридий дико редкий и дико дорогой.

— Да, но зачем Кландестин Индастриз пытаться скупить весь товар? Может, _ты_ для чего-то используешь иридий?

Джерард пару секунд подумал.

— Не-а. Он полезный, потому что плохо вступает в реакции, очень твёрдый и плотный, но… Точно, — он улыбнулся. — Тогда огребает Пит.

— В смысле? — лукаво отозвался Майки. Джерард усмехнулся.

— А вот так: я пару месяцев назад написал статью про использование фильеров* для скрутки полимерных волокон. На фабриках по большей части используют фильеры из сплава иридия, потому что тогда риск появления ржавчины снижен.

Майки пришёл в замешательство:

— Я не помню, чтобы ты работал над таким проектом.

— Ну, я ничего не говорил про использование _машин,_ — Джерард знал, что не стоит так зазнаваться, если используешь только биопрепараты вместо разной механики. — Я писал о пауках, о том, как их можно вырастить больше, чтобы заставить делать скрутку. Пару лет назад парни на Мадагаскаре собрали кругопрядов-нефилов* и сдоили с них всю паутинку, а потом сплели потрясающее полотно… — произнёс он, мечтательно размахивая руками.

— Пауки?

— Ага. У паутины есть потрясающие свойства, но проблема в том, что доить пауков _крайне_ энергозатратно, поэтому если их увеличить, то будет немного проще, но…

— Но что?

Джерард мотнул головой.

— Фрэнк не любит пауков, _очень_ не любит. Поэтому я свернул разработки, — Майки приподнял бровь, и Джерард тут же зарделся.

— Заткнись.

— Да без проблем, — легко согласился Майки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Стилет — небольшой кинжал с тонким клинком.  
> [2] Стилус — ручка со специальным наконечником для управления компьютером/графическим планшетом.  
> [3] Фуллерен — это молекула, представляющая собой замкнутую сферу, состоящую из шестидесяти атомов углерода.  
> [4] Иридий — химический элемент.  
> [5] Фильеры — специальные высокопрочные формы, через которые продавливают различные пластические вещества (например, пластмассы).  
> [6] Кругопряды-нефилы — род крупных пауков.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда контроль над Миттенс™ был восстановлен, Фрэнк и Джерард задумались, каким проектом заняться дальше. Ничего мало-мальски интересного в головы им не пришло, так что следующие несколько недель они приводили в порядок лаборатории и проводили инвентаризацию, составляя списки расходных материалов, которые неплохо было бы пополнить. В подобные перечни Джерард всегда добавлял пару космически дорогих вещей, и получалось что-то вроде вишлиста* из того, что бы он хотел иметь в лаборатории.

— Неплохо бы УФ-сшиватель полимеров на квантовом уровне, — мечтательно вздохнул Джерард, — чтобы всё было видно в замедленном движении. Может, маленький циклотрон.

— Джи, мысли шире или не берись вообще. Я предлагаю анализатор декогеренции с детектором хаоса.

Джерард вытаращил на Фрэнка глаза.

— Ага, конечно, Майки вот так разбежался и купил его нам. Этих долбанных машин всего три штуки на целую планету. Но было бы неплохо…

— Кто его знает, вдруг когда-нибудь… — ответил Фрэнк.

— Может быть.

Было трудно понять, каким образом Фрэнк так легко освоился в замке и стал частью жизни каждого из его обитателей. Джерард постоянно забывал о том, что он _не знает_ Фрэнка с детства, _не знает_ его целую вечность, что есть ещё множество вещей, которые им предстоит открыть друг в друге. Но они каждый день учились и узнавали новое.

Рэй заставил их всех пойти вместе на футбол, что было частью его гениального замысла; он собирался помешать их окончательному превращению в затворников, на что Джерард категорически возразил, мол, в отшельничестве и состоит его суть как Франкенштейна, плюсом это даже было указано в описании его вакансии.

Фрэнк попытался было объяснить Джерарду правила игры, но тот не понял сути, поэтому, повторив всё по третьему разу, Фрэнк сдался и купил ему хот-дог. Джерард с довольным видом поглощал его, пока люди вокруг зачем-то кричали и хлопали.

Желая отомстить, Джерард заставил всех посетить выставку музея естественной истории на тему биолюминесценции*. В итоге выставка оказала на них не очень приятное впечатление: ну кто же знал, _сколько_ видов самых разных грибов могут светиться.

— Слышал ещё что-нибудь про доктора МакКрэкена? — в какой-то момент спросил Рэй, пока все они неотрывно всматривались в полусгнившее полено, покрытое мерцающими грибами. Джерард дёрнул плечом.

— Они до сих пор пытаются сделать с паразитами хоть что-нибудь, чтобы понять, остался ли хотя бы кусочек его мозга. Паразиты стараются помогать, но пока ничего не сработало.

Фрэнк с любопытством посмотрел в их сторону, и Майки шёпотом принялся вводить его в курс дела. Фрэнк, соответствуя ситуации, пришёл в ужас, и его передёрнуло.

— Да, — вздохнул Джерард. — Мир иногда очень пугающее место.

*~*~*~*~*

— Знаешь, я подумал, — начал Джерард и запнулся, на что Фрэнк улыбнулся, еле удерживаясь от остроумного комментария, — ты добрее ко мне, чем Майки.

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Потому что этот пункт есть в моем договоре с УБЭ*.

Это вызвало у Джерарда смешок.

— Ладно, считай, что я этого не говорил.

— Так ты думал…?

— О том, что ты сказал, когда пришёл сюда в первый раз.

Фрэнк скосил глаза к переносице и состроил идиотское выражение лица.

— Джи, я тогда много чего говорил.

— Я о биоткани, — уточнил Джерард.

— Прекрасно, — Фрэнк нахмурился и качнул головой. — Джи, попробуй использовать больше слов, я пока не совсем тебя понимаю.

— Я подумал… — он снова остановился, заметив, как что-то под рубашкой Фрэнка _зашевелилось._ Он моргнул, но момент был упущен: всё было как обычно. Может, тени так странно легли.

— Джи? Случилось что-то?

— Да. То есть нет. Я просто подумал: а вдруг мы сможем создать ткань, которая вправду была бы _живой._

— Фу. И как её резать и сшивать?

— Нет, нет, не надо ничего такого делать, просто можно заставить её принимать ту форму, которая нужна конкретно тебе. Надо что-то мягкое, пушистое, гипоаллергенное, может, она бы _мурлыкала,_ когда ты её трогаешь. То есть что-то большее, чем просто тёплое, это ткань, которая успокаивает, окружает тебя…

— Захватывает и не отпускает… — добавил Фрэнк низким голосом.

Джерард хихикнул и отметил:

— Твоё подсознание очень злобное и коварное.

— Моё? Это не я пытался захватить мир с помощью _котят._

— У всех свои таланты, — Джерард пожал плечами и отвернулся к компьютеру. — Итак, что взять за основу нашего носибельного животного? Составишь список мягких и пушистых животных?

— Разумеется, без проблем.

— Отлично, — ответил он, набрасывая на бумаге возможный вид ткани. Он слышал, как Фрэнк идёт по лаборатории к своему рабочему столу, а потом впал в некий художественный транс, не ощущая времени, пока…

— Держи, — вдруг произнёс Фрэнк прямо над его ухом, обдавая его дыханием и вызывая мурашки по телу. — Мне захотелось есть, я сделал себе сэндвичи. Принёс один тебе.

Его лицо было очень близко, и Джерард не мог оторвать взгляд от его губ, прикованный серебряным мерцанием украшения для пирсинга. Он захотел поцеловать Фрэнка, ему стало интересно, каково это: поиграть с колечком в губе своим языком. Он начал было наклоняться вперёд, наблюдая, как постепенно закрываются глаза Фрэнка, но вовремя остановился.

— Джи?

Он тряхнул головой.

— Прости, Фрэнк, — прошептал он и ушёл из лаборатории, пока не сделал то, о чём очень бы пожалел.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерарду никогда так не хотелось напиться. Он добрался до города, нашёл бар, пристроился за столиком и принялся курить сигареты одну за другой, вспоминая вкус виски, водки, рома, освежая в памяти то, как алкоголь жёг горло и проникал в желудок, согревая изнутри. 

Невозможно было забыть, как он чувствовал себя, когда пил, как забывал обо всех страхах и комплексах, как становился сильнее и храбрее, как всё сложное сразу казалось выполнимым и лёгким. 

Но он больше не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Он дал обещание себе и Майки и не собирался его нарушать. 

К нему подходил официант и принимал бесконечные заказы на диетическую колу и кофе, до тех пор пока от количества кофеина Джерард больше не мог спокойно сидеть на месте. Он расплатился и направился обратно пешком, надеясь проветриться и хоть чуть-чуть отойти от взвинченного из-за кофе и сигарет состояния. 

Через некоторое время до него дошло, что постоянное жужжание вокруг он себе не придумал и, более того, это было не действие кофеина, а всего-навсего его телефон. Майки, Фрэнк и Рэй в общей сложности написали ему около двадцати раз за несколько часов: Фрэнк, Майки, Рэй, Рэй, Фрэнк, Фрэнк, Фрэнк, Рэй, Рэй, Рэй, Рэй, Рэй, Майки, Майки, Майки, Майки, Майки, Майки, Майки, Майки. 

— Странно. Числа Фибоначчи*, — он удалил все сообщения, даже не прочитав их, и зашёл в круглосуточную аптеку просто потому, что мог. За покупками обычно ходили Рэй и Майки; Джерарда всегда утомляло количество вещей вокруг, которые он хотел потрогать и рассмотреть поближе.

Но теперь он был один, и никто не мог помешать ему протестировать каждый флакончик с парфюмом из не очень-то обширного ассортимента аптеки. Он только прыснул на себя чем-то под названием «Drakkar Noir», которое, по мнению Джерарда, звучало очень мужественно, когда его нашёл Рэй.

— Джерард? Всё нормально?

— Ага-а-а, — он понюхал своё запястье и сморщил нос. — В бутылке пахло лучше.

— Майки волнуется.

Джерард взглянул на Рэя, который тоже выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Я знаю, просто надо было... — он не знал, как всё объяснить, но Рэй уже кивал ему.

— Он знает. И мы знаем, — Торо оглядел практически пустую аптеку. — Ты пугаешь охранников. Готов идти домой?

Джерард кивнул, внезапно осознав, как сильно устал.

— Да, — он обвил руками Рэя и прижался к нему. — Спасибо, что героически спас меня. Опять.

— Мне несложно, Джи, — Рэй коснулся губами его макушки. — Предлагаю пойти домой, выгулять волков в лабиринте, и там ты мне расскажешь, что случилось.

— Ладно.

*~*~*~*~*

Рэй назвал волков Гери и Фреки в честь верных спутников Одина. Они гонялись друг за другом по лабиринту, как щенки, в то время как Джерард с Рэем уселись на каменную скамью в его центре.

— Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся, Рэй? — тихо спросил Джерард.

Рэй отозвался не сразу, тщательно обдумывая вопрос и то, как на него ответить. Не спешить ни с чем, не бросаться в омут с головой — это было одно из самых лучших качеств Рэя.

— Да, — сказал он спустя некоторое время. — Не всегда так сильно, как мне казалось, но да. А ты?

— Пару раз я думал, что влюбился. Виктория в старших классах, Спенсер в колледже. Ещё раза два было, — он отломил ветку с ближайшего кустарника и принялся сдирать с неё листья.

— А теперь...?

Джерард опустил взгляд на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, и сплёл пальцы вместе.

— Я не очень уверен. Фрэнк... То, что я чувствую... — он сдул чёлку с лица. — Оно другое.

— По-хорошему или по-плохому другое? — мягко спросил Рэй.

— Не знаю, — Джерард склонил голову на плечо друга. — Не знаю, что делать. Я хочу Фрэнка, господи, он мне нужен, и есть всякие чувства, но они такие сильные — это меня пугает.

— Это нормально; понятно, что ты боишься.

— Да?

— Да, — дальше они сидели в уютной тишине, пока не раздался громкий плеск воды, сопровождавшийся радостными визгами и рычанием. — Вот чёрт, Гери и Фреки залезли в фонтан. Значит, завтра — время купания, — смиренно произнёс Рэй. Джерард рассмеялся и встал, потянув друга за собой.

— Спасибо тебе.

*~*~*~*~*

Когда они зашли, оказалось, что Майки ждал на кухне; первое, что он сделал, — крепко обнял брата, а потом принюхался и отстранил его от себя, сморщив нос.

— От тебя несёт.

— В аптеке я попробовал пару флаконов с духами, — робко признался Джерард.

— То есть все, которые там были?

— Ну нет, не все, но _много._

— Ладно, — и Майки чихнул. — Джи, ты неплохо так напугал Фрэнка. Он думает, что сделал что-то не то, — в голосе Майки был чуть слышен не озвученный вопрос.

— Нет! Он ничего не сделал, это всё я, — Джерард нервно закружил по кухне.

— Джи.

Джерард знал этот тон, он назывался «Я, конечно, тебя терплю, но ты ведёшь себя как придурок».

— Я почти его поцеловал.

— Ладно, — спокойно повторил Майки. — Но тебе ведь можно целовать классных татуированных парней, которые очень сильно тебе нравятся.

— Возможно, — Джерард рухнул на стул, сощурившись, посмотрел на свой ноготь, а потом начал его кусать. — Для таких вещей у меня слишком ужасный послужной список.

— Для чего, для поцелуев?

— Нет, для всех этих... — Джерард обвёл рукой пространство, подразумевая вообще _всё,_ — ...отношений, — он покачнулся на стуле именно таким образом, из-за которого на него обязательно бы накричала мама.

— Джи, вот скажи: ты сделал Фрэнку предложение?

— Что? Нет! — Джерард чуть не упал со стула и взмахнул руками, с громким стуком возвращая равновесие и опору под собой. — Что за херь, Майки? 

Тот потёр глаза, выглядя жутко уставшим, и Джерард почувствовал волну жгучего стыда.

— Тогда проясним: ты не поцеловал его, ты не встречаешься с ним и ты не сделал ему предложение. Тогда о каких «всех этих отношениях» мы вообще говорим? — Майки изобразил пальцами кавычки, чтобы подчеркнуть, что просто шутит.

— Иди нафиг.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Одно дело, если ты его целуешь, а он ужасно целуется, и ты вообще сомневаешься, стоило ли начинать. Но ты сомневаешься и рассуждаешь насчёт отношений, которых у тебя пока _нет,_ о теоретических отношениях.

Когда Майки это озвучил, ситуация стала выглядеть ещё абсурднее.

— Так ты говоришь...

— Я говорю, что, может, тебе надо подождать _начала_ отношений, прежде чем начинать загоняться на их счёт.

— Но...

— Без «но», Джи.

— Ладно, — тихо ответил тот. — Но у меня не будет отношений с Фрэнком, так что это бессмысленный разговор.

Майки скептично поднял бровь, и Джерард повторил:

— _Не будет._

— Ладно. Но извинись, потому что он реально думает, что сделал что-то не то.

— Я подумаю.

Майки одарил его тяжёлым взглядом, но Джерард не сдавался и из упрямства отказывался признать неправоту.

— Ладно, хорошо, — младший Уэй вздохнул, — я пошёл спать, — он чмокнул брата в лоб и поморщился. — Всё ещё воняешь.

— Знаю.

— Спокойной ночи, Джи.

— Ночи, Майкс. Люблю тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Вишлист — список, в котором прописаны все желания человека, начиная от мелочей и необходимых вещей и заканчивая глобальными мечтами и целями.  
> [2] Биолюминесценция — способность живых организмов светиться.  
> [3] УБЭ — напоминаю, что это сокращение от «Уэй Биолоджик Энтерпрайзес».  
> [4] Числа Фибоначчи — 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, и т.д., в которой первые два числа равны либо 1 и 1, либо 0 и 1, а каждое последующее число равно сумме двух предыдущих чисел.


End file.
